


A Devil of A Lesson

by AngelicAnimal



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicAnimal/pseuds/AngelicAnimal
Summary: In an attempt to stop his father, and save his friends, Phoenix, Landon Kirby, sacrifices himself by jumping through a portal into an unknown world.But his girlfriend, Tribrid Hope Mikaelson, doesn't allow him to go alone, and tags along without his knowledge.When they wake up, they find themselves in Los Angeles, and confronted by a whole new set of problems.But through their journey, they end up making new friends along the way.LAPD Detective Chloe Decker, and her partner Lucifer Morningstar, find the two confused teens and offer them some much needed help.Can their team figure out a way to send Hope and Landon home without LA being destroyed, and maybe even learn something about themselves as they go, or are the two supernatural teens forced to make a new life for themselves in a world where they aren't supposed to exist?
Relationships: Amenadiel & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker & Hope Mikaelson, Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker & Mazikeen, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Hope Mikaelson & Linda Martin, Landon Kirby & Amenadiel, Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby & Linda Martin, Landon Kirby & Lucifer Morningstar, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Mazikeen & Hope Mikaelson, Mazikeen & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 139
Kudos: 117





	1. Comic Book Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Deckerstar and Handon are my two comfort ships, and I really wanted to try my hand at writing a cross over between these two worlds.  
> There will be as much contact between Handon and the characters from Lucifer as I can write, but this will probably be more of a Lucifer fic than a Legacies one.  
> It all takes place in LA, home to Deckerstar and friends.  
> *Handon both woke up, and are still fighting monsters to keep Malivore away.  
> *Deckerstar are together (as stated by 5A) but there is no Michael or God.  
> Thank you so much to Pia, Vit, Naj and Iz for reading my rough drafts and giving me feedback as I go.  
> Also huge thanks to Fer for being so supportive and encouraging me to post (even though I'm so nervous about this story! I just want it to be good!)
> 
> Hopefully you all enjoy reading it as much as I am enjoying writing it.

Landon looked at the monster with sad eyes, before looking back at Hope. The pain he reflected back at her held more emotion than he had wanted to show. She must have been able to read his thoughts though, because suddenly her face scrunched up like it usually did when she was getting annoyed with him, only this time she looked on the verge of tears. He gave her a slight shrug of his shoulders, motioning that he had no other choice. No words needed to be spoken between the two of them. 

He had to do what he had to do, and she had to accept it one way or the other. 

“Landon--” she started to say, but he shook his head at her, a silent plea not to say another word. 

“Don’t.” If she said the words out loud, if he heard her beg for him to stay, he would falter, and that couldn’t happen. He wouldn't let it happen. He couldn’t let Hope sacrifice herself again. It had to be him. They both knew it. Even if Hope didn't want to admit it. His dad was never going to give up. He would send monster after monster until everyone Landon loved was hurt or gone. No. It had to be him. It would all stop if he was gone for good. 

Landon closed his eyes and took a deep breath, gathering all the strength he could before allowing his heart to take over. 

“It has to be this way.” he whispered, hugging his arms close to his chest. “You will be safe. You all will.”

He took a step towards the looming black hole off to his side, swallowing back the lump of fear that had lodged itself deep within his throat. 

The portal gave off a low humming sound that made his heart flutter with worry and panic. The monster had wanted to send Hope through it, separate the two of them for his father. With no Hope around to spoil his plans, Landon would be open to take. But Landon had positioned himself between Hope and the nightmare doorway, effectively giving the monster pause in his mission. 

Hope’s rough breath shattered his resolve and he hesitated momentarily, his foot hovering over the threshold of his nightmare.

“Landon, stop!” She cried, reaching out her hands towards him, but only grasping at air as he pushed himself forward into the abyss, allowing it to worm its way into every part of him.

Something sharp dug into his palm as he was torn to shreds inside the portal, his body shifting and re-shifting over and over again until everything spun so quickly that he wasn’t even sure he was a body anymore. His skin tingled with each twist, the thread of his soul being weaved like a sewing needle, re-mending as he was sucked through the very fabric of time and space. 

The only thing that remained, that held his very consciousness from shattering into millions of pieces, was that sharp sting in his palm, reminding him over and over again that this would all end soon, and all he needed to do was hold on a little longer. 

When all seemed lost, and it felt like the darkness had finally swallowed him, he was suddenly shot out like a cannonball, landing with a thud against an unfamiliar ground, the sun glaring down on him like radiation. His eyes remained glued closed, his lids beyond heavy and unable to open, as he groaned against the weight holding his body to the ground. 

Something soft and familiar brushed against his cheek as the ringing in his ears drowned out any other distinguishable noise. 

“LANDON!” 

His name being called sprung him out of the daze he was in, and he forced his eyes open. Hope leaned over him, the sun bouncing off her head like a halo, her fingers splayed over his cheek. Her eyes were wide but full of fear, the depth of her blue irises almost iridescent. "Is this Heaven?" He mumbled, pushing his cheek against her palm, feeling the warmth underneath it.

Soft lips against his own dry ones startled him out of his head, an inaudible gasp wedging its way between them like an uninvited guest.

“It didn’t work?” he groaned as he slowly sat up, bringing his hand to his temple to rub away the pain aching behind it. 

“Look around Landon,” Hope said with a sigh, leaning off of him to give him room to stretch his legs out. 

Landon shifted his gaze from her to the space around him, taking in his surroundings with a baited breath. They were seated on a cliff, overlooking a busy city down below, bustling with people, and traffic and littered with mounds and mounds of houses stacked along the concrete strips nestled between them. 

“Um-” he mumbled, confusion tugging at the edges of his brain, “Where are we?”

Hope tilted her head to the side, a tight breath escaping without thought, as she pointed behind his left ear towards the space behind him. 

Landon followed her direction, twisting his body unnaturally so that he could get a better advantage.

“Oh my--” he gasped, his eyes landing on the huge Hollywood sign that was snuggled tightly within the confines of the mountain. 

“We’re in Los Angeles?” he remarked, disbelief dripping from his voice like honey. “How?”

“Great question, but that’s not the only thing we should be asking ourselves.” Hope said softly, pulling herself to her feet. She leaned over and brushed the dirt off her skirt and tights, grimacing as she did so. 

The action being out of character for her gave Landon pause. Something was wrong, and she seemed hesitant in letting him know what it was. He couldn’t help but nervously chuckle at the intensity on her face, but was quickly cut off by a flash of orange in his peripheral vision. 

“Hope?” The tremble in his voice should have startled her, but she was relatively calmer than he was in that moment, as though nothing could surprise her anymore and it only made him more nervous.

“Do I--” he cleared his throat, “I mean-- are there--wings--” he stammered, trying to force the unusual words out of his own mouth, before jumping straight into denial. “No, no no--I hit my head--that’s all. I'm just imagining things.” 

Hope’s lack of a response only frightened him more. An ache behind his eye flashed loudly with no mercy or concern for his present state. He stretched a shaky hand behind his back, biting down on his lip harshly as his fingers brushed over soft downy feathers that tickled his bare skin. 

“What the f--” 

“Exactly.” Hope cut him off, sucking in a large breath as she offered him a hand up. She pulled him back, but the large wings on his back tipped him off balance and he stumbled forwards pulling her with him with more force than intended. His arms wrapped around her to prevent them from crashing roughly to the ground again but was shocked when his wings spread out in an attempt to keep them balanced. 

“This is weird,” he muttered, dropping his hands from Hope’s waist and bringing them up to his face to rub at his eyes. His wings remained perched out from his shoulders. “Wait--” He peeked an eye open at Hope, something finally clicking in his mind that she must have jumped into the portal with him, his wings now a second thought. “Why are you here?” 

Hope scoffed as she crossed her arms over her chest with more emotion than she had shown this whole time. “Really Landon? That's all you have to say?”

“The whole point of me jumping in was so that you were safe! You weren’t supposed to follow me!” He said with a hint of desperation in his voice. “Why couldn't you just let me do this for you?”

Hope’s face scrunched up in frustration, mixed with a small flicker of anger that didn't go unnoticed. “You can’t just go jumping into weird portals thinking it's ok, Landon! You had no idea what would happen.”

Landon arched a brow at her, the sarcasm biting at the tip of his tongue but choosing not to say a word, his mind clearly remembering her unneeded jump into Malivore. She had broken his neck without ever offering him a choice or a goodbye. 

Hope sighed and shook her head, the guilt glossed across her features like a painting. “Ok -- not the best reference-- I just.. I couldn’t be there without you--Remember, co-heroes?”

His resolve softened as he thought about how painful that must have been for her. Not only making the mistake she did, which didn’t end up working anyways, but also having to watch Landon make the same one. No wonder she couldn’t stay behind.

“Ok– yeah, you’re right." He appeased, trying to avoid a fight. "We just need to think this through. Together.” Landon ran his hand through his curls as he thought, the action helping curb the weighing fear pressed against his chest. “So we’re in LA-- and I have giant orange wings--”

“Which, by the way," Hope interjected, "not that I’m complaining, but why aren’t they on fire?” Hope reached out to gently tug at one of his feathers, the very touch of her fingers making him flinch.

“You felt that?” she asked in disbelief.

“Yeah --it felt--odd.. They are actually really sensitive. Even just that small touch gave me chills.”

“Do you think that you could, I don’t know, put them away? Might make it easier to blend in.”

Landon shrugged. “I don’t know… I don’t even know how I got them in the first place-- or how to work them, but I suppose I could try.” 

Landon closed his eyes and took a deep breath, holding it in as he tried to squeeze his shoulder blades together in an attempt to make the wings go away. 

He peered at Hope with one eye open, a red blush inking across his face. “Did it work?”

Hope shook her head, “Nope.”

Landon groaned and threw his hands up in the air with contained frustration “Well--do you think you could do something to hide them at least? Make them invisible?”

Hope’s eyes flashed with pain so quickly, the hesitation was easy to read in her face before she masked it again. 

“What’s wrong?” He lifted a palm to her cheek, his own problems melting away as his concern for her took over.

“It’s just-- I can’t Landon--”

“What do you mean you can’t?”

“I don’t have magic..”

“Wait-what?!” Landon cried, dropping his hand from her face before wrapping his fingers around her wrist. 

“How?” 

Hope shrugged, pulling out of his grasp but sniffling back a sob, “I don’t know”

“Ok--ok..” Landon stammered, looking around, trying as hard as he could not to make it a big deal for her sake. “There has to be a reason. We can figure this out.. We’re been in crazier situations--right?” 

He wasn’t expecting a response, and didn’t even look at Hope to see what her reaction was. Instead his eyes scanned the area, trying to figure out something, anything-- 

He walked to the side of the cliff, making sure to keep his distance from the edge, and looked down over the city. “I guess we need to go down there and find a phone--call the school?”

“Yeah” Hope said softly, nodding along with him, her body stiff with worry. “Ok”

Landon walked back over to her and took her face in his hands, “Hey--we will get through this. I know we will” His words offered very little comfort but Hope swallowed back the fear and nodded anyways, giving him a tight smile. He pulled her in for a hug, and she slid her hands behind his back, resting them just under the arch of his wings, being careful not to touch them again. 

Landon’s body stiffened suddenly, “Oh--” escaped from his lips as he dropped his hands from her body. “We have company”

Hope turned quickly to find a police car making its way up to them. It stopped only a few feet away, and as the doors opened, Hope noticed a well dressed man, in a dark grey 3 piece suit, and a woman with her hair pulled back into a high ponytail climb out of the cruiser. 

The woman pulled out her badge, “LAPD” she said with an authority in her voice, eyeing Landon’s wings the whole time with an unreadable expression. 

Landon stuck his hands in the air without a thought, nudging Hope with his elbow to do the same, but she crossed hers over her chest in defiance instead, and took a protective step in front of him.

The gentleman’s eyes flashed mischievously as a smile snaked along his perfect lips. “You’re a complicated one, aren’t you?” 

The woman beside him rolled her eyes as gave him a quick shake of her head. “Lucifer” she hissed under her breath, before tucking the badge into her belt and eyeing Landon again. 

“We had some calls about a potential jumper--” she explained, flicking a quick glance at her companion. “I’m Detective Decker, and this is my partner, Lucifer Morningstar”

Landon snorted with laughter, “Lucifer--like the devil?”

“Yes exactly like the devil, my orange feathered friend” the man replied, not a hint of sarcasm in his voice. 

“Detective?” Hope pinched her brows together in confusion. “Why would they send a detective for a random jumper call?”

The woman exchanged another glance at her partner before shrugging slightly, obviously withholding some information from the two teens. “Well-- there was the mention of wings..”

Lucifer stepped closer to Landon, circling around Hope as he examined the boy. 

“Detective?” he said softly, motioning her over with his head. “These--”

Hope positioned herself in between the gentleman and Landon again, keeping her back to her boyfriend. “It’s just cosplay” she said stiffly, earning a flick of a brow from Lucifer. 

“Is that so?” he murmured, lowering his voice. “Tell me young lady,” he moved closer to Hope, focusing his eyes on hers. “What is it that you truly desire?”

“I want you to back off my boyfriend” Hope snarled, setting Lucifer back. He gasped as his eyes searched her face, before turning to his partner, who stepped in and placed a hand softly on his arm, pulling him back. Hope noticed the gentle tug on his sleeve, and the way the detective’s fingers lingered longer than usual before dropping back at her side. 

“Look,” the detective breathed out, “We are just here for answers--”

Hope rolled her eyes in annoyance, her hands curling and uncurling with seething irritation. Landon, noticing how tight she had twisted herself up, laid a hand on her shoulder, his fingers splayed out like wings, allowing his trust to flow into her. “Detective Decker, we are just looking to go home. That’s all. Maybe you can help us?”

The Detective narrowed her gaze, but keeping eye contact with Hope still. “And where is home?”

“Mystic Falls--Virginia” Landon said proudly, puffing his chest out. “We go to a school there, The Salvatore School”

The Detective stepped back, tilting her head in confusion. “Mystic Falls?” She arched a perfectly curved brow in Lucifer’s direction. He was still eyeing Hope, trying to figure something out, something that bothered him greatly. 

“Yeah--” Landon ran a hand through his hair, “I know we are far from home.. But if we could use your phone--”

“Detective?” Lucifer said loudly, interrupting. “I think we should take them to LUX, perhaps to speak more freely?” He eyed the road behind her, noticing a small crowd gathering, gawking at the brightly colored orange wings. 

“Good idea,” she motioned towards Landon, “Do you think you could take those off? It would make it easier to get into the car”

Hope held a hand up, “Hold on--who said we were even going with you?”

“Well, it’s either come with us where we can help you, or this young man can become Hollywood’s next fun little peep show” Lucifer grinned, his smile stretching across his face like a Cheshire cat. 

Landon shot Hope a pleading look, begging with his eyes for her to just ease up a little bit. 

Hope wrapped her hand around his elbow and pulled him off to the side, leaving the Detective and her partner staring after them questioningly. 

“I really think we should let them help, Hope,” Landon whispered, threading his fingers through hers. “I don’t know why, but I trust them” 

Hope flicked her tongue over her lips, licking them as she contemplated his words. “We don’t need help Landon. We can do this ourselves. And that guy is-- odd--” 

“He’s just a little eccentric, that’s all.”

“He called himself the Devil” Hope countered, her voice dripping with ridicule. 

“Yeah--well.. I’m a Phoenix and you’re a Tribrid” Landon pointed out, sliding her a sly smile. 

“Neutered Tribrid” Hope pouted, dropping her eyes. 

Landon chuckled as he tucked his thumb under her chin, “You will get your magic back, I have faith in that. But at some point, you are going to need to let your wall down and allow people to prove themselves.”

Hope chewed on her bottom lip, sucking in short breaths through her nose. She hated asking for help. She knew that sometimes she was too proud, but usually she was the one in charge of things, always coming up with the ideas and it was hard to let that go.  But as Hope looked around at their situation, she knew that this wasn’t something she would be able to fix on her own. 

Reluctantly, she relaxed her tense frame, dropping her shoulders in defeat. “Fine." she pouted, "I’ll give them a chance”

* * *

_ Chloe watched the winged boy being pulled away by his girlfriend, her intentions clearly obvious. She would have probably been the same had it been Lucifer, and she felt a small amount of sympathy for the girl.  _

_ Lucifer, who was still shaken up over the girl not responding to his mojo, was pacing.  _

_ Chloe reached her hand out to stop him, giving him a reassuring smile to calm him down.  _

_ At the mere sight of her blue eyes, he instantly softened, and released the worried breath he was holding in.  _

_ “There’s something strange about those two” Chloe remarked, not unable to brush aside how defensive and scared the girl was. “And the wings..” She shook her head, “Are they real?” _

_ Lucifer nodded, “Afraid so Detective--but he’s not one of ours. I’ve never seen that boy in my life” _

_ “Can God--you know--make more angels?” _

_ Lucifer scoffed. “It’s not like he molded us out of clay Detective.” He rolled his head between his shoulders, bristling slightly. “Mum is in a whole other universe, and dear old DAD--” his tongue snapped at the mere mention, “already has enough children to ignore” _

_ “So how--?” Chloe pondered, rubbing Lucifer’s arm mindlessly as she worked through the threads in her brain. “Do you think Amenadiel would know?” Lucifer shrugged, still clearly bothered. _

_ “Come on Detective, do we really need to babysit a couple of kids?” A shiver ran through his shoulders, and Chloe found herself rolling her eyes at him. _

_ “They are hardly children Lucifer, and yes we do. My gut is telling me that something is wrong. Plus, don’t you think him walking around with wings is going to call unwanted attention to himself and possibly others?” _

_ Lucifer furrowed his brows, staring her down, but she simply returned his gaze until finally he threw his hands up and sighed. “Oh ok fine. We will help them.”  _

_ Chloe's lips curled into a winning smile, which Lucifer pounced on quickly. He leaned in so that his lips were just barely brushing her ear, his hand tickling the underside of her palm, “But let’s hurry this up so we can get to more important issues” he purred, tracing the pad of her thumb with his finger.  _

* * *

“So, uh” Landon stammered, pulling Hope back to where the two strangers were standing. Lucifer was whispering something in his partner's ear, but as Landon and Hope approached, he looked over at them with a small amount of contempt for interrupting. “We accept your offer to help, and will go with you wherever we need to in order for us to get back home.”

He flashed a nervous smile at the Detective as she stepped away from her partner, and studied him with the same intense stare that Hope usually reserved for pretty much everyone but him. 

“Splendid” Lucifer clapped his hands together, “let’s get this over with shall we?”

The Detective rolled her eyes at her partner’s sarcastic enthusiasm, but Hope noticed the shared smile between the two adults as though they were both in on a secret. 

She glanced at Landon, who was watching them with a stupid grin plastered on his face, totally clueless. 

She couldn’t help but roll her own eyes at her boyfriend’s trusting innocence.

A brighter smile curled across the Detective’s face upon noticing Hope’s reaction. The small gesture was enough of an open door to a mutual understanding between the two ladies that seemed to somewhat break the tension between them. 

“Now young man,” Lucifer clapped Landon on the shoulder totally oblivious to his partner's small breakthrough, “put those away and we can get going.”

“Yeah, right” Landon mumbled, stumbling over his own tongue, “there’s just one problem-”

“What is it my fine feathered friend?” 

“Lucifer!” 

He looked back at the Detective with a grin. “I mean it in good faith of course Detective-- we’re kindred spirits, this young man and I”

Landon scratched the side of his head, his face turning red at the same time. “I can’t” he blurted out, freezing the grin that stretched across Lucifer’s face. “I don’t know how”

Lucifer’s jaw dropped, his head turning to the Detective and then back at Landon. “So you’re just… stuck.. Erect like that?”

“Lucifer!” The Detective cried again, noticing the poor boy’s pink pinched face as he stumbled backwards. Hope glared at Lucifer as a growl erupted from her lips. 

“What kind of cop are you?” She fired off, shaking her head at him. “Maybe this was a bad idea”

“He’s not a cop” The Detective said softly, trying to diffuse the situation. “He’s--a consultant..”

“The Devil” Lucifer corrected her, as she shot him a look to shut up. 

She could see a tremble in Hope’s hands as she reached out for her boyfriend, an action that the Detective sadly understood all too well. 

“Hey,” she lifted her hand up to Hope, being careful not to touch, but still offering her support. 

“My name is Chloe,” she said softly, taking all her police training into account. “And as crazy as this sounds, I think Lucifer can help your boyfriend with his--uh--problem..”

“Like hell Detective-- you know I don’t have this issue” Lucifer looked like she had insulted his manhood, and she had to lay a hand on his arm, gripping firmly to get him to refocus on the situation on hand. “The wings” she hissed between her teeth, cocking her head to the giant orange feathers on Landon’s back. 

“Oh yes, right” Lucifer chimed in, turning his attention back to Landon. “It’s all in your head” he stated as though Landon should know what that means. “Angels self actualize--so--get over that block in your head and ta-da!” 

Landon shook his head, “Angels?” 

Hope arched a brow at Chloe, who didn’t seem fazed by her partner’s crazy suggestion. 

“Are you serious?”

Lucifer stared blankly at her, “Always. I don’t lie”

“He’s not an angel--” Hope said, drawing a breath of dispute from Landon. 

“Well, I could be part angel--you never know..”

Lucifer cocked his head in surprise. “Fascinating! So you're part human as well as part angel? Amenadiel will definitely want to talk to you” 

Landon shook his head, “You mean Nephilim? No-That’s all comic book stuff--”

“I can assure you it is not” Lucifer whinnied, looking at Chloe for backup. "Angels have been known to procreate"

“Ok-- this isn’t helping Lucifer” Chloe said quietly, trying not to draw anymore attention to themselves as her eyes scanned the growing crowd. “We need to get him back to LUX like you suggested”

Landon looked desperately at Hope, trying to figure out what to do but unable to help himself or her, feeling as useless as ever, even with the giant wings on his back.

The wings were heavy, and all he wanted to do was stretch out to give his back some relief. Just as the thought crossed his mind, his wings shot out, preening like a peacock, throwing Landon off balance and crashing into Hope, sending her sailing to the ground with a large thud. 

“Whoa” Landon exclaimed, holding his hands out in front of him, daring not to move, guilt stretched across his face as Hope looked up at him in shock. 

Chloe stretched her arm out to help a worried Hope up, while Lucifer smirked at the display. 

“You see?” he admonished, tapping Landon’s forehead proudly, “It’s all in here”

Landon’s wings vibrated, shaking along with him as he panted in fear. 

Chloe shot Lucifer a look, begging him to get a handle on the boy. He sighed, “Very well--?” he prodded Landon for his name, smirking when the boy only looked at him with panic in his eyes. 

“His name is Landon” Hope offered, finally giving in as per Landon's request, looking first at Lucifer, and then at Chloe who still had her fingers wrapped around Hope's wrist, “And I’m Hope”

“Ok Landon?” Chloe softened as she let go of Hope and fixed her eyes back to the boy. Her voice was light and easy and she offered him her best reassuring smile, “Hope and I are going to go take care of the crowd while you and Lucifer figure your wing situation out, ok?” From her own past experience, she figured a little bit of privacy between boys could be helpful, and maybe she could get Hope to open up to her a little bit more without any quips from Lucifer.

Landon’s ok sounded more like a guttural moan, making Hope’s heart crush under the weight of her worry. “I can tell you have been through a lot,” Chloe then said to Hope, waiting for her to follow Chloe’s lead away from the guys, “But I promise we will help you figure this out.” 

“You don’t even know us” Hope said sadly, following the Detective with her head hung low. “Why would you help us?”

Chloe sighed, “Well, believe it or not, I went through something similar not too long ago.”

Hope scrunched her face up in confusion, “I highly doubt that”

Chloe smirked, feeling a familiar kinship with this girl, “Yeah, I probably would have said the same thing had someone said that to me, but it's true. I know this is hard, but I really do want to help. And we can talk more freely at Lucifer’s once we get there, so we can figure out how to help you both, but until then, will you trust me?”

Hope twisted her head to look back at Landon, who was watching Lucifer as he flapped his arms with whatever words he was stringing together to make Landon understand.

Landon looked as exhausted and defeated as she felt, and now without her magic, just as helpless. 

Her whole body sagged towards the ground as gravity took hold with a tight grip. 

“Yeah, ok” Hope fumbled, playing with the trim of her sweater. What else did she have to lose?


	2. Forced to Become Circles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented on the first chapter.  
> All my Handons that have shown me love, I really appreciate your support.  
> Hopefully there were some people from the Lucifer fandom that also read and enjoyed, so thank you to any of you!
> 
> I don't have a specific release schedule for this as I'm still writing it, but I'm hoping at least one chapter a week (depending on how ahead I get in my writing)
> 
> Any critiques and comments are welcome. Thank you!

* * *

"There's nothing to see here" the Detective flashed her badge to the few people gawking at the scene behind them.

"But he has wings" could be heard whispered among the crowd. "Are they shooting a movie?" was also expressed, each set of eyes stretching over the two women to find an answer to their questions. 

"Please just go on your way" the Detective asked nicely, shoving her hands out in front of her and mentally pushing them off with a flick of her fingers. Grumbles echoed in the air, but slowly dissipated as legs begrudgingly carried them away. Chloe shot an exasperated sigh in Hope’s direction, her eyes saying more than any words could. 

Hope felt guilty for not really helping, but what could she have done? She normally didn't have a huge crowd around that was genuinely clueless about the Supernatural world, and excuses weren't readily handed out. Hope was always the one in the boxing ring, so to speak, and never really gave the outside world a second thought. That was left to those who didn’t fight.

Chloe's eyes scanned the area one last time, the cop in her never satisfied until the very end. "That should give us enough time" 

With the crowd taken care of, Chloe and Hope returned to the guys to check on their progress. Landon’s wings were still visible, however they were no longer hanging in mid air ready to strike. Instead they floated loosely against his back, the bright orange of the feathers bouncing reflections off the Detective’s cruiser.

A frustrated Lucifer had his hands on Landon’s shoulders, his fingers dug deeply into his skin, the fabric of Landon's shirt bunching up from the pressure of the Devil's touch. But every hint of advice only created more strife, and exasperated Landon's struggle.

“No luck?” Chloe asked, knowing full well just by sight what the result was, but giving her partner a much needed break from what was clearly a sore spot for him. 

“No--well--yes and no actually” Landon mumbled, “I get it's all in my head like he suggested, and I’m able to move them willingly now,” He curled a wing towards Hope, showing her his newfound ability, “But I still can’t seem to get them to go away--It’s like.. They can’t?” 

“Which is impossible” Lucifer cried, throwing his arms up, “Every Angel has full ability over their wings, even if they never wanted them in the first place” He shot a look at Chloe, the frustration more personal than either teen understood, but something she was able to interpret instantly. She shifted herself closer to Lucifer and gently brushed his arm with her fingers, hoping her very nearness would be enough to calm his mind. 

“But he’s not an Angel” Hope mentioned again, her voice harder this time, “He’s a Phoenix”

Lucifer snorted. “No such thing I can assure you”

Hope crossed her arms over her chest, irritation bristling her emotions. “Actually, it is. And I’m a--” but Hope snapped her mouth shut, biting down on her tongue to stop herself, tears welling up in her eyes immediately. 

“A what?” Lucifer prodded, curiosity always getting the best of him. Chloe shook her head at him to stop antagonizing the girl, noting that it would get him nowhere , before refocusing her attention back on Landon. “I thought those were just myths--" her shoulders shrugged at a recent memory of her own, her voice shifting direction as it blossomed in her head, "mind you, I didn’t think the Devil was real either so I guess anything is possible”

Lucifer snorted again. “Again Detective, this is pure drivel. I’ve been alive for thousands and thousands of years, and the only ‘supernatural’ things in this world are what you’ve read in the Bible”

“What if we aren’t part of this world?” Landon piped up, some insane theory clicking in his mind like a skeleton key. “What if when we went through the portal, it transported us to another dimension-- nay, universe?”

“Hang on,” Chloe’s eyes widened at the word, “Portal? Like-- big black hole, cheesy Sci-fi type stuff?” She took a step back, bringing her hand to her head as all this new knowledge knocked precariously against it like a hammer. 

Landon, not being deterred from his revelation, ignored her question. 

“What if--” he mumbled, “somehow we were ‘rewritten’ so to speak, to fit this narrative?”

“I don’t understand,” Hope said, shaking her head. “This sounds like--”

“Comic book stuff” Landon finished for her. “Yeah-- wait until MG hears about this”

“But that’s not possible” Hope replied, completely ignoring the comment about their nerdy vampire friend, but looking at him, “Is it?”

Landon shrugged. “I mean, sure. Why not?” He pointed to Lucifer, “He’s a Devil,”

“THE Devil” Lucifer corrected him, rolling his eyes at Chloe as added sarcasm.

“Right, ok---” Landon stopped momentarily, bringing his hand to his head to gather himself, “And I’m a Phoenix, you’re a Tribrid--”

“What in Dad’s name is a Tribrid?” Lucifer asked, his voice picking up at the end. 

“A witch, a werewolf and a vampire” Landon added without skipping a beat, “But that’s not the point”

He turned to Hope and grabbed her wrists, “What if the reason you are without powers is because you are human now? On account that those things don’t exist here”

“But--” Hope stammered, as Landon continued his string of thought. “And because angels exist here, it made me one-- it would explain the wings-- and the lack of fire”

“I’m not quite following,” Chloe said, shifting into detective mode, “You two say you came here through a portal... She’s a witch, a vampire and a werewolf all built into one, but lost all her powers somehow, and you are--were-- a phoenix, now an angel-- how...?”

“Think of it this way,” Landon replied, trying to make them understand the best way he knew how, “You can’t force a square peg into a round hole--right? So in order for us to exist in this world, we had to change into the correct shape.. Like we were squares that were forced to become circles..”

“Actually,” Lucifer finally said after an unusual amount of silence from him, “The boy makes a point. There are many many alternate earths”

“Wait--what?” Chloe fired off in his direction, the usual softness in her voice almost non existent, “How do you know this?” Her eyes held more questions than she could ask, and as much as he wanted to tell her everything, now just wasn't the time.

“Long story Detective, but I promise to tell you all of it one day.” Lucifer added that to the list of conversations he had to have with her. At this point, it was getting longer than he had liked. 

“Look,” Landon said, shifting the focus back on him “Search up The Salvatore School in Mystic Falls. If it doesn’t exist, then that should mean that we are not in our proper reality, right?”

As Landon relaxed and his mind was transfixed on their current dilemma, his wings curled tightly towards his body before they folded up neatly into themselves and then disappeared as though they were never there at all. “Uh, look at that.” he said, stretching himself out with relief. 

“I told you,” Lucifer said with pride, slapping Landon on his now wingless back. “All in your head. Now, let’s get to LUX before you decide to have them dangle free again”

* * *

“You live here?!” Landon exclaimed, after stepping foot into Lucifer’s penthouse above his nightclub, LUX. He looked back at Hope with a childlike wonder written all over his face. “I knew the rich lived well, but--wow”

His eyes lit up at the piano sitting in the middle of the room, the shininess of the black finishing calling to him like a siren. “Do you mind if I--?” he asked, flicking his eyes to Lucifer, who had instantly pulled out a crystal bottle of amber liquid and poured himself a drink at the bar. 

Lucifer sucked back the drink in his hand, and then poured himself another before even acknowledging Landon’s question. The hesitated sigh stuck in his throat had Landon pulling back his fingers from the ivory keys, not wanting to piss off the Devil by touching his things. 

Landon slowly reconnected to Hope’s side, brushing his fingers against her elbow as though his need to self soothe was directly related to her. She was standing close to Chloe, her arms crossed tightly over her chest, and the familiar ‘let’s get down to business’ look she usually sported gracing her soft features. Her lips pursed at Landon's touch, and she dropped a hand to grasp his fingers, connecting them together. 

“Drink?” Lucifer offered them, holding up his glass towards them. 

“We’re 18” Hope remarked, narrowing her eyes in defiance. 

“And?”

“Lucifer” Chloe scolded, “Stop offering the minors a drink, and let’s figure out how we can help them instead”

Lucifer slammed back the rest of the amber liquid, and then gently placed the crystal tumbler on the bar with a grace that you wouldn’t expect from the Devil. “Where should we start?” he announced, holding his arms wide open, a smile stretched across his rugged face. 

Chloe sighed as she shook her head at him, “How about we sit down and you can start from the beginning” She directed her question towards Hope, waving a hand in a flapping motion in front of her, gesturing towards the couch. “But go slow please.. Because I will probably need a minute to process it all” She chuckled to herself but sucked it back in when no one else even cracked a smile at her attempted joke. Lucifer pressed a hand to the small of her back, the warmth of it spreading throughout her body like it always did when he touched her. She tilted her chin up towards him, smiling warmly and wanting so desperately to lean up and and brush her lips softly against his. But she was working right now, and with a grumbled huff escaping from her lips, she tore her gaze from Lucifer and refocused on the two teens who had already made themselves comfortable on the leather sofa. 

Landon had taken a seat on the far end, near the balcony, with Hope taking the seat next to him, making sure to rethread her fingers with his.

Chloe watched Hope suck in a deep breath as her eyes flickered between Landon and herself, but avoided Lucifer altogether.

Hope licked along her bottom lip before she rolled it under her teeth as she struggled to find the proper words.

“You see,” Hope stammered. Landon tilted his head to her as he noticed instantly that she didn’t sound like her usual proud self at all. “There was this monster--”

Chloe picked up on Hope's unease immediately, making mental notes for herself for later. 

Landon patted Hope’s knee with his open palm, letting his hand press deeply against her covered flesh, hoping it would help calm her. The small gesture somehow dissipated the fear clenched tightly inside of her, making it easier for her to breathe through the tightness. 

Lucifer chuckled, “Monster--” he murmured, earning himself a soft glare from the Detective. He sighed and waved his hand for Hope to continue. 

“It tried to send me through the portal because Landon’s father wants to possess his body for-- well-- I don’t really know what for, but I stand in the way of his plan. I was never supposed to exist--” 

Chloe fell into the chair opposite the couch as Hope’s words slammed against her, her legs feeling weak as she tried to process this new and strange information that somehow felt way more familiar than Chloe had wanted.

Lucifer, who seemed to be very aware of every move the Detective made, took a seat next to her, and pushed his shoulder against her arm as a show of comfort. 

She looked up at him, the love reflecting brightly in her eyes, as she nodded that she was ok, before once again turning her attention back to Hope to continue. 

“I know this all sounds crazy, and believe me, I get it, but Landon seems to think you will be able to help us somehow, and I want to believe that--”

“Hope,” Chloe said softly, interrupting the young girl, “We are literally sitting in a room with the Devil--” she patted Lucifer’s knee as he smiled proudly, “and we’re talking about monsters and portals, so I imagine anything you tell me couldn’t possibly be any more life altering than what we have already heard.” Chloe didn't dare mention the fact that Hope's admission that she was never supposed to exist hit closer to home than she had intended.

Hope's eyes widened in surprise, reading something in Chloe's face but brushed it aside to continue.

“If what Landon is saying is true, we need to figure out how to get back to our world as soon as possible. And since Landon is the one who jumped through the portal, I’m almost positive that the monster will be coming after us, which means your city is about to become ground zero.”

“What exactly does this monster do.. Besides magically transferring people to other universes?”

Hope shrugged. “I don’t know. The Super Squad--uh… our friends-- were researching it when it cornered Landon and I.”

“Super Squad, as in there are more of you?” Lucifer’s tone was curious, but non judgmental.

“Well--” Hope wanted to answer, but looked at Landon as though he could help, or should help, since she was no longer supernatural. Hope was never one to share so personally, and she still fell back into the idea engrained in her from a young age that their school should be protected from the outside world. 

Landon peeled his hand from Hope’s leg so he could scratch the back of his neck, but not before he secretly checked to see if he could feel any ridges from his wings, self conscious about what it still all meant. 

“Hope and I are the only ones of our kind.” Landon finally answered. “But the school we told you about, it's for witches, werewolves and vampires. There are a select few of us who fight the monsters and try to keep my Dad from getting me. Hope is--was-- our best fighter” He looked at Hope guiltily. 

“You mean there is more than one monster?” Chloe asked incredulously.

Landon nodded. “Can’t even count how many since I activated the knife..” but Hope’s hard jab to his ribs stopped him from saying anything else. 

“Ok--well.. That’s-- great” Chloe muttered with an exasperated sigh. 

A silence fell over the room like a weighted blanket. Hope still looked at them with distrust, but Chloe could tell somehow it was more than that, and if she was going to trust them to help, Hope would need to open up. Landon seemed to be the key to this whole mess, and while she didn't know why, Chloe figured that maybe some time to themselves would be the best thing for them at this moment. 

She turned her head towards Lucifer and tilted it slightly in the direction of his bedroom. His eyebrows lifted in delighted surprise as he picked up on her cue. 

“Oh as you wish Detective” He popped up from his seat as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the room. He threw his head back, a sly smile stretched across his lips, “Make yourself at home--” but Chloe cut him off with a heavy breath, digging her feet into the steps leading to the bedroom. “Lucifer, that’s not what I meant” she said under her breath, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. 

She looked back at the two sitting uncomfortably on the leather couch, “Just give us a minute please-- We will be right back” 

A purr vibrated from Lucifer’s throat as Chloe pushed him into the bedroom.

“Well that was weird” Landon smirked as the two disappeared from view, bumping his elbow against Hope’s side. 

“Are you sure about this Landon?” She whispered as soon as they were gone, keeping her eyes on the stone wall directly ahead of her. “Dragging them into this just feels wrong”

He twisted his body towards her, pushing his knees against her thigh, as he leaned in to softly brush his fingers across her cheek. “He helped me with my wings, and he didn’t have to Hope. And I really like Chloe. There’s something about her--” 

“I know but--” Hope interrupted.

“No buts. This is bigger than us. And this isn’t our world, Hope. We need a squad”

Before she could say anything else, or argue with him, he jumped up and offered her his hand, ending the conversation. 

“Come on, this place looks like it has a wicked view. Let’s go check it out”

* * *

_Chloe pushed Lucifer towards the master bathroom, hoping it was soundproof enough for them to talk freely._

_“If you wanted to get me into the shower Detective, you only need ask--although I am quite enjoying this aggressive side of you”_

_Chloe rolled her eyes as she shut the door behind them, “That’s not what--” she flustered, shaking her head, “Can you focus please?”_

_“You’re the one who dragged me in here Detective” He flicked an eyebrow up at her, dazzling her with his smile as he did so._

_A giggle lodged in her throat as he caught her eye. There would always be a part of him that would make her knees weak whenever he turned on that charm, as though she couldn’t get enough. But the way he looked at her now, not just with desire, but with a softness that was only ever reserved for her, was the real reason her heart fluttered like the wings of a hummingbird anytime he was near._

_“Lucifer,” she said softly, stepping up to him and pressing her palms against his perfectly tailored suit, feeling his muscles flex under her fingers, “As much as I enjoy-- sex” she lowered her voice at the word, “with you, right now just isn’t the right time”_

_“Then why did you drag me in here?”_

_“So we could talk freely--and, I get the feeling that Hope doesn’t quite trust us just yet, and I wanted to give her time to talk privately with Landon”_

_“My clever Detective,” Lucifer stroked her cheek gently with his thumb, “You really are the best”_

_Chloe blushed, still not used to the fact that he had so much belief and faith in her, considering everything they had been through. Even when they were pushing each other away, he had always been there for her in the end, cheering her on. They had danced around their feelings for a while, pushing and pulling like some emotional game of tug o war, only to just finally come together not too long ago, and it was still overwhelming for her sometimes._

_How can someone as magnificent as him, The Devil--but also an angel-- be with a lowly human like herself? And as much as she understood that his feelings for her were the same as hers, it was sometimes hard to believe that she was in love with the Devil. And not only in love with him, but able to see him in a way that no one else in the world could. Like she held the key to a fantasy world that only she had access to._

_She cleared her throat before allowing a small smile to curl itself upon her lips. “They seem like good kids, and if we can help them out in any way possible, I would really like to”_

_She lifted her chin so she could catch his eyes, sliding her hand up his arm to cradle his jawline between her fingers, before leaning in and pressing her mouth to his as softly as possible._

_“Raincheck?”_

_Lucifer’s eyes sparkled with desire at her request, tilting his head down slightly in agreement before bringing her in for a deeper kiss. “I’m going to hold you to that Detective” he murmured against her mouth as he lightly tickled his fingers along her neck. His touch was so soft that it sent electric currents shooting down her spine, firing off the nerve endings in her skin until she trembled under his touch, bringing a smile to the lips pressed against her own._

_Lucifer would do anything she asked of him. He had put her through too much already, and he vowed to never make her cry tears of sadness again. If she asked him to make the stars shine brighter, he would paint the universe with constellations so bright, there would be no need for sunshine._

_If Chloe wanted to help these kids, then he wouldn't rest until they were sent home safely._

* * *

A sudden knock on the door startled Chloe and she immediately pulled away, feeling guilty for losing herself so easily. “Yeah?” she answered with a throaty cough, refusing to make eye contact with Lucifer as he no doubted stood there with a proud smile painted across his face. 

“Sorry to bother you, “ Landon’s voice called out, “But we have company-- “

“Company?” Chloe repeated, running to the door to open it for the boy. Landon’s face was pale, and he looked like he was trembling ever so slightly. 

“Scary brunette with knives” was all he could muster, his voice shaky as the words fell out. 

An ‘oh’ rolled off her lips as she flicked her eyes back to Lucifer, “Maze” they both said in unison. 

“Hope doesn’t exactly deal with surprises all too well--magic or not--” Landon said quickly, trying to push the importance of his interruption. 

“Oh, pay her no mind, she’s a protective little demon” Lucifer brushed him off with a wave of his hand, not thinking it was that big of a deal. 

“Demon?” Landon said with a pause, gulping back the anxiety that bubbled up at the mere mention of that word. “That would explain the snarl that erupted from her as soon as she saw Hope and I on the balcony.”

“Yeah, uh, we should probably get out there before Maze decides to play target practice” Chloe said with an urgent rush, looking over Landon’s shoulder as he blocked the doorway.

“Or preferably before Hope rips her head off” Landon muttered, followed by a loud scoff from Lucifer. “Maze? Be harmed? I don’t bloody think so” 

“You don’t know Hope” Landon chuckled, the tension deflating from his chest as a result of Lucifer’s calm demeanor. 

“You don’t know Maze” He countered, clucking his tongue as he did so. 

“Come to think of it, “ Lucifer continued, “This should be rather exciting to watch, wouldn’t you think?” 

Landon’s mouth fell open, his tongue pressed against his bottom teeth, his shoulders dragged down with the weight of the world suddenly. 

Chloe placed a hand to Landon’s shoulder, “Maze is a friend-- mostly” she added with a chuckle.

“Oh Mazey Maze” Lucifer called out, pushing past Chloe and Landon as he left the bathroom. “Please don’t hurt the human. You know how expensive blood is to get out of the leather”

A growl erupted from the other room, and as Chloe came around the corner, she could see Hope, her hunches raised, her lip curled into a snarl as she stared down the demon standing casually by the bar. 

Maze, upon hearing Lucifer’s call, had stepped down, but not without refusing to turn her back. Instead, she pushed herself against the bar, the cool marble pressing against the curve of her spine as she reached behind herself to grab the bottle Lucifer had left out previously. But instead of using a glass, she cradled the bottle to her lips, taking a long swig out of it. 

“I like this one” she said with a purr, tipping the bottle towards Hope. “We could have some fun together” 


	3. Testing Out A Theory

Hope’s hackles were raised as soon as she felt the woman step out of the elevator. No matter what powers she had, or didn’t have in this case, there were some things you just couldn’t take away. Hope’s desire to protect the ones she loved was one of those things. 

When the woman backed off upon hearing Lucifer's voice, Hope still felt anxious, and was unable to fully relax. Even when Landon came up behind her, and softly tapped her shoulder, she could still feel the snarl trapped in her throat, and the desire to rip a heart out edging just along the surface. 

“She’s a demon--like an actual demon” Landon whispered in her ear, excitement bubbling in his words. Hope tore her gaze from the woman to look back at him, instantly softening at his innocent nerdiness. Chloe still stood on the steps to the bedroom, while Lucifer had joined his friend at the bar, pouring himself another drink from an even more expensive bottle than the one she had clutched in her hand. 

“Maze, these are our new friends” 

“They reek of sulphur,” Maze grunted, “Could smell it as soon as I entered the building”

“Interesting” Lucifer clapped, his eyes sparkling.

“How is that interesting?” Landon asked with curiosity, stepping towards them. Hope’s hand wrapped around his wrist, pulling him back to her instinctively. 

He shot her a look, shaking his head in the process as he peeled his arm from her grasp. 

“I’ll be ok, I promise” he reassured her, before continuing on his previous path towards the Devil and his demon. 

Maze smirked as the boy stood in front of her. He wasn’t afraid, and she could smell the curiosity in him. But what pleased her the most was the scent from the female, a mix of jealousy and rage, a reminder of home. Maze pushed past Landon, being careful not to touch him, and headed straight to Hope. She lifted the bottle up, shaking the amber liquid at the girl. “Drink?” she purred, pushing her nose into the girl’s face. Maze closed her eyes as she sucked Hope’s smell up through her nostrils, the tangy scent accosting every cell in her body. 

“What are you doing?” Hope growled, not showing any sort of fear, and refusing to be the first to step away.

Maze grinned, a predatory glint in her dark eyes as she leaned in close. “You smell amazing” Maze purred, flicking her tongue along Hope’s ear.

Hope jumped back, her nostrils flaring with rage, her liquid blue eyes glaring with so much ferocity it only made the demon’s grin wider. 

“Ok, ok” Chloe said, jumping in between the two of them quickly, her hands up towards Maze. As soon as the demon had set her sights on Hope, Chloe began moving towards them slowly, knowing sudden movements could create possible chaos, but wanting to prevent a fight all the same. She was a little irritated that Lucifer had not bothered to move from the bar, innate interest shining in his eyes. 

“She’s 18 Maze-- and off limits” Chloe’s tone was non threatening, but stern, enough to make the demon stop eyeing the girl like she was dinner.

Maze rolled her eyes at the Detective, the growl in her throat fizzling out as she pushed past them, flinging herself into the lounge chair instead, her lips wrapped around the neck of the bottle, an impassive look on her face. She kicked her feet over the edge of the chair, settling in the best she could before draining the rest of the amber liquid in one gulp.

“Why are they here?” The question wasn’t aimed at Chloe, but at Lucifer who was still watching the scene unfold with extreme giddiness. The bottle was tossed aside, all but forgotten as the question left her lips. 

Landon, mildly perturbed by Maze’s lack of subtleness cleared his throat, gaining the demon’s feral attention. His eyes flickered between Hope and Maze, both of them staring at him intensely, but with much different emotions reflected back at him. 

“Uh- well--” he stumbled, eyeing Maze, “We came here for help-- which we would have explained had you let us” he fired off quickly, standing his ground afterwards. 

The demon chuckled, the sound more a vibration deep in her chest like the chuff of a tiger. 

Maze crawled out of the chair, twisting her lithe body in ways that Landon had never even thought was possible. The tight black leather she wore wasn’t enough to hide the supple skin underneath, making him curious how she was even able to breath while wearing it. Hope on the other hand, watched in complete horror as this woman, who had seconds ago looked at her as though she was candy, was now dancing her way across the floor towards Landon. Seething jealousy radiated off her in tightly curled tendrils, and not even Chloe’s soft shake of her head and pleading eyes was enough to stop the dominos from falling. 

Maze, who caught the scent immediately, licked her tongue along her top teeth, snapping at Hope as she flew across the room to grab the demon by the arms. 

“Back off” Hope snarled, placing herself between Landon and the demon, her fingernails digging into the woman’s wrist. 

But rather than be angry, Maze laughed, a deep throaty sound that was mesmerizing to all those that truly heard it. Her voice was as dangerous as quicksand, and before Hope knew it, the demon had squirmed out of her grasp and was standing behind her, arms around Hope’s waist, her chin pressed into the crook of Hope’s neck. “Make me” she whispered into the girl’s ear, clearly enjoying the game they were playing. 

“Ok Maze, that’s enough fun for today,” Lucifer bellowed, probably more so fueled on by Chloe’s strained look she was giving him, rather than the actual scene itself. 

Maze was only playing after all.

“I like this one” she pouted, flicking her finger under Hope’s hair. “She reminds me of home”

“What?!” Hope cried, flipping herself around to face Maze and Lucifer. “How?”

“You reek of pain, and guilt” Maze said so nonchalantly, as though the words would mean nothing. 

“I--” but Hope’s mouth snapped shut, her lips quivering as she looked at Landon for help. 

“And sulphur right?” he asked, shifting the focus to him to give Hope a moment to collect herself. 

Maze yawned as though she was bored already, but Lucifer prodded her with his elbow. “Well, answer the young man Maze”

“Yeah, and sulphur,” she said with a sulk, “Although less on you and more on her” She pointed to Hope, who had wrapped her arms so tightly around herself that it didn’t even look like she had hands anymore. 

Landon pulled her to his side, running his thumb along her arm out of comfort, trying to ease the chill that she was trying to squeeze out. 

“This is actually fascinating,” Lucifer breathed out, watching the exchange. “Maze, tell me, what do you smell on him?” 

The demon huffed at the suggestion, “I’m not your lapdog anymore Lucifer” 

“It’s for research Mazikeen. I simply want to test out a theory”

Maze rolled her eyes, but leaned in to Landon anyways, “He smells like--” she whipped her head up, her eyes wide. “Divinity?” There was confusion in her expression. “How is this possible?”

Maze circled around Landon, her hand lifting up to touch his back, her fingertips barely brushing the area where his wings were supposed to be but feeling like all her weight had been pushed onto him at the same time. Maze’s fingers stopped just over the apex of his scapula, her breath hitching in her throat. “He’s new.. The wings.. I-- “ Maze was shaking, showing fear for the first time since she had entered the room. 

“Brilliant” Lucifer was practically glowing. “Detective, I think the boy was spot on about his theory. He’s an angel” 

“I am? I mean-- of course I am” Landon beamed, looking at Hope with pride. “What does that mean?”

Lucifer shrugged, “I think we need to talk to my brother”

“Your brother?” Landon’s eyes widened with immense interest. “Like.. another angel?”

Lucifer nodded. “He’s a bit of a pompous ass at times, but I think he can help.”

Chloe, who had just been listening this whole time had kept a worried eye on Hope. “Why don’t you two take Landon to Amenadiel, and Hope and I will stay here and work on everything she knows about the monster--” Chloe pinched her lips together for a second, “Never thought I would be saying that in my lifetime” she chuckled.

Hope’s head shot up at the suggestion of Landon leaving without her, “Wait--no--we shouldn’t split up”

“Don’t worry” Maze purred, “I’ll take good care of your toy for you”

Landon chuffed, “I’m not a toy” 

“He’ll be safe, don’t worry. Lucifer and Maze are probably the best two bodyguards you could ask for. Landon’s in the safest hands.”

Lucifer’s eyes widened at Chloe calling him safe, an objection working its way up his throat before being stopped by Chloe’s piercing glare. He snapped his mouth shut, and nodded. 

“Not one feather will be out of place, I assure you. Besides, being divine usually comes with invulnerability” 

As the words passed Lucifer’s lips, a knife sailed through the air towards Landon, knocking into his chest like a pesky fly before clattering to the floor. 

“Hey!” Landon cried, looking up to find a slinking Maze over by the bar, a smirk on her face.

“Just testing out a theory” She crooned, allowing a smile to slither its way across her lips.

Landon opened his mouth to reply, but only sighed and shook his head. He turned back to Hope, who had barely noticed.

Landon trailed his fingers up and down Hope’s arms, doing his best to console her. “This is our best option, Hope.” He lowered his voice so only she could hear, “Especially since you are human now.”

The word ‘human’ bit through Hope’s heart sharply. She wasn’t used to being the one told to stay, and she certainly wasn’t used to being fragile. Was this how Landon felt every time she charged head-on into battle? 

Without waiting for an answer, he lifted his eyes to the Detective. “Thank you for believing us” 

He sucked in a breath as she nodded, her blue eyes similar to Hope’s, putting Landon at ease immediately. “Go ahead,” She said to Landon, “We’ve got it here”

He sighed before leaning in and pressing his lips to Hope’s forehead. “I’ll be back soon” he whispered, letting his mouth linger a little longer. The warmth of his kiss was enough to wake Hope up, and she lifted her arms to his shoulders and allowed her fingers to gently plead the hair at the nape of his neck. “I love you” 

He smiled and kissed her again. “I love you too”

Chloe caught Lucifer watching the exchange between the two teens with awe. It wasn’t often that she saw this side of him, and she made a mental note to talk to him about it later. 

When he found her staring, he smiled at her. It was a smile that gripped Chloe’s heart tightly. He hadn’t told her he loved her yet, not out loud, but when he looked at her in the way he just did, she knew how he felt. She nodded at him, returning his same smile with one of her own. It was a silent promise to come back to her later, and to hurry up. It was an ‘I love you’, but one spoken by a simple glance. 

But a smile wasn’t enough for him, and it wasn’t long before Lucifer was standing next to her, his hand wrapped around her wrist, tugging her towards the bedroom again. 

“Excuse me,” he said without even looking at the others in the room, “I just need a moment alone with the Detective before we go”

Maze rolled her eyes, making a show of letting them know she wasn’t exactly thrilled by having to wait especially since she seemed to have an inkling as to why Lucifer was pulling Chloe away. 

She leaned her lithe frame against the outer wall of the elevator, her dark eyes focused on Hope as she twirled her curved knives around her fingers. 

As soon as they were around the corner, and out of earshot, Lucifer’s hands slid to the small of Chloe’s back and pulled her body tightly against his, fitting together perfectly. The thought of how perfect she felt flashed wickedly across his face, and his tongue slid out along his lips, licking them slowly as his gaze dropped to her mouth. 

“Detective” he moaned with teased pleasure as he pressed his mouth against hers, catching her bottom lip with his teeth before releasing it so he could tempt her mouth open with his tongue. 

Chloe’s hands naturally gravitated to his face, and cupped his cheeks softly as she pulled him in deeper for the kiss. She felt his mouth curve into a smile as her fingertips curled into his hair, and her body melted into his hands.

“Lucifer,” she finally breathed out as she pulled her mouth away from his, smiling as he chased her. “Don't take too long, ok?”

“Of course not Detective” He purred as he leaned his forehead against hers. “This was only an appetizer.”

Chloe chuckled and slid one hand to the nape of his neck so she could grab the sensitive hair in her fist, while her other hand cradled his jaw. “Are you saying there is still a main course?”

Chloe knew she was playing with fire by teasing him the way she was, and at any point he could kick everyone out as quickly as they had arrived so that he could properly worship her in the way he did that first night. But she had underestimated his self control before, and as much as she ached to feel his hands against her bare skin, they had made a promise to the people in the other room. 

She sighed and pulled him in for another kiss, this one a little more chaste, but still just as passionate. “Be careful” 

Lucifer pressed his lips to her forehead before he nodded. “I’m sure Amenadiel will know exactly what to do Darling. You needn't worry”

“I hope so” Chloe murmured. She reluctantly dropped her hands from his face so she could smooth out the wrinkles in his suit. It really didn’t matter if Hope and Landon knew about her relationship with Lucifer, but Chloe had wanted to treat this as professionally and respectfully as she could, even if they were failing miserably at it. 

As they emerged from the room, Landon had positioned himself between Maze and Hope, who hadn’t moved from their prospective spots since Lucifer had pulled Chloe away. 

Maze’s eyes found Chloe’s immediately, and a sly smile stretched across the corners of her mouth at the pinkness of the detective’s cheeks.

“Ready so soon?” she teased Lucifer, as she twirled the knife around her finger again. “Because I think this one wants to go another round” 

She tipped the knife in Hope’s direction as the human scowled at her before letting a quick laugh bubble out from her lips. 

“Relax Rover,” Maze snarled at Landon as he took a step towards her. “No need to get all riled up”

She reached behind her and pressed the call button to the elevator before she swung her gaze back to Lucifer, who had positioned himself to her side. “Play nice Mazikeen”

She grunted her disapproval, her hatred of being told what to do seething through her. 

Maze was no longer Lucifer’s warrior. She was no longer his plaything. He had made that perfectly clear, and yet here he was, ordering her around like the past few years had never mattered. Her only desire to help was because the two strangers had created a ripple in their universe, and she could feel the unbalance the moment she set eyes on them. 

If Lucifer wasn’t so preoccupied with Chloe, he would have noticed it too, and that angered Maze even more. She was made for him, she existed to serve him, they were supposed to be friends, but he had made it very clear that she was nothing more than a demon to him, and always would be. 

Maze grabbed at her head and groaned. Her mind ached as these unwanted truths pounded against her skull so hard that her teeth snapped together forcefully. 

She was so lost in the thick of it, that she didn’t notice Landon come up behind her and lay a hand to her bare shoulder. She snarled and twirled on him, her knife, an extension of her hand, pressed to the soft tissue of his throat as she grabbed the back of his head. 

“Don’t touch me” she spat into his face, before she dropped her knife and released him, shoving him backwards. She twisted herself out of his way, practically dancing onto the elevator as the doors slid open. 

“Let’s go” the impatient Demon called out, eager to get a move on while also masking her sudden sullen mood and unwanted thoughts.

Lucifer caught Chloe’s look of concern, and only shrugged as if her actions were simply waved off with the demon excuse. Lucifer motioned for Landon to follow him as he joined Maze on the elevator, making sure to place himself directly between them, for Landon’s sake. 

“Wish us luck Detective” Lucifer called out as the doors closed, leaving an emptiness in the space between them. 

Hope’s eyes remained fixed on the solid metal doors where Landon had disappeared. Since they had landed here, and she had discovered that her magic was gone, a numbness clawed at her. She had done her best to stave it off, but with Landon gone, and only the echoes of her own heart pounding off the walls of the penthouse, the dam was ready to burst.

“Hope?” Chloe’s voice sounded muffled, like she was speaking through a wall, even though she was standing right there next to her. Who was she now? Maze’s words had sliced a hole in the fabric of her subconsciousness, and Hope felt like her mind was being swallowed by her insecurities. Every breath in was like sucking on thick oozing tar, snaking its way into every corner of her soul, consuming her until there was nothing left.

Gentle hands on her shoulders guided her back to the couch, and a cup of water was shoved into her face. “Drink” The Detective’s voice cut through the fog, snapping Hope to attention. 

She took the cup gratefully and lifted it to her lips. “Thank you” she said softly after feeling the cool liquid quench the fire in her throat. 

Chloe tilted her head in a slight nod, a small maternal smile stretched across her face as she watched Hope drink the water in another gulp. “Would you like anything else?” she asked her in a motherly voice usually reserved for children. 

Hope shook her head, “No, thank you.” Hope kept her eyes focused on Chloe as she pulled the notepad she must have dug out when she was grabbing Hope’s water into her lap.

Hope chuckled at the sight, earning a flick of an eyebrow in her direction. 

“What’s so funny?” Chloe asked, amusement tickling her face at the girl’s sudden outburst.

“I’ve never really dealt with cops before-- because of my fam-- “ Hope stopped as memories of her family came flooding to her mind momentarily before she shrugged them off. “Because of my heritage-- and it’s just an odd feeling sitting here across from you with your Detective face on”

“My Detective face?” Chloe laughed, “As opposed to what?” 

Hope pursed her lips as she rolled her shoulders, “The mom face you had on a few seconds ago, with the water” 

Chloe’s mouth rolled with an “oh” before she started to laugh. “Well, I am both-- a mother and a cop.. So it makes an amount of sense... “ but Chloe could sense the hesitation and pain in the girl’s next words. 

“It’s nice” 

Chloe set the pad of paper down on the glass table, before folding her legs under her butt to get comfortable. They needed to talk about the monster so that they could figure out how to get Hope and Landon home, but something inside of the Detective screamed at her that this wasn’t the right time. Hope was struggling, and if Lucifer was any indication, then perhaps a little bit of therapy would do this girl some good. “Do you want to talk?” she asked, hoping the girl would notice the sincerity in her voice. Chloe sensed the hesitation in Hope, an unwillingness to open up, but also a starvation at maternal interaction. 

Hope didn’t know where to start, and simply stared at her intertwined fingers as thoughts tangled like threads in her brain. 

“What’s it like being in love with the Devil?” Hope finally asked, lifting her blue eyes to meet those of the Detective’s. 


	4. They Were Just Words

Chloe sputtered as the question got stuck in her throat. “Um-” she mumbled, her fingers picking at the invisible lint on her pants. “Am I that obvious?” she finally breathed out, a hint of panic flashing through her eyes as she stared into Hope’s. Of course she was. Her and Lucifer were magnetic. That was hard to hide, especially now.

Hope shrugged, eager to keep the conversation off herself for the time being. “I spent two years locked in my room at school after--” Hope stopped herself once again. She dropped her eyes to the floor, fixating on the pattern in the carpet. “I’m just good at seeing things others don’t” She finally breathed out, clutching at her chest to make sure it was actually moving as she sucked in gallops of air. 

Chloe could see the wall the girl erected around herself shred with each breath in. Hope wanted to talk, needed to talk, but was afraid to. Dealing with difficult emotional people on the daily, Chloe knew all the girl needed was a sympathetic ear. One that didn’t judge.

“You know,” Chloe offered, “Lucifer sees this therapist, Dr. Linda-- she’s a good friend.. I could call her to come sit with us”

“NO” Hope snapped her head up, her eyes bloodshot. “I mean, no thank you” she repeated, lowering her voice. 

“Ok--well.. “ Chloe tried to think about how Linda would help in this situation, but she was at a loss. Knowing what would help herself, Chloe figured that maybe Hope was just searching for a sympathetic ear, and the question she asked held more weight than even she understood. 

“Loving Lucifer is nothing I have ever experienced before” She kept her eyes on Hope’s chest, watching it heavily lift and fall with each breath. “I was married before you know.. We had a child--Trixie- but things didn’t really work out between her dad and I.”

Hope’s breathing slowed, her eyes lifting to meet the Detective’s. 

“When I met Lucifer, I was in a rough place. I had no friends, no partner.. To be honest, people didn’t really like me that much or--at all-- and then he came in and flipped everything on its head.” Chloe chuckled to herself. “He was charming, irritating, always spouting about how he was the Devil-- of course I didn’t believe him. But he had my back, always.” 

A half smile tugged at the corner of Hope’s lips, so Chloe kept going. “We have been through a lot.. It’s been more complicated than anything I have ever experienced-- but, it’s also been by far the most incredible thing that has ever happened to me-- other than Trixie of course”

“It doesn’t scare you? Knowing who he is? What he’s capable of?”

Chloe shook her head. “At first it did. But not because of him. Not really. I struggled with the way he was portrayed. Good vs evil.. But, all those words were just that.. words.. And they could never silence the way my heart cried for him. I had to trust that I knew what I was choosing, and put faith into what I was feeling.” Chloe shifted in her chair, thoughts on the tip of her tongue, “I knew I wanted him in my life, and that’s something the Dr. helped me realize actually. Talking to someone about this was the only way I could figure that out. I was so lost in my own head.”

Chloe thought back to when she knew she was falling in love with Lucifer. She had tried to fight it off thinking that it would never work due to their differences, but when he stood there on that beach, looking so fragile, yet strong at the same time and telling her how she deserved better than him, she didn’t think about it, she just leaned in and kissed him. And it felt right. Like it was meant to happen all along. 

If she had known what they would go through after that, she never would have let him go. It was a pain that could have been avoided if they had only just been honest with each other. Even after seeing his Devil face, and she ran from him, she knew in the end that they would find their way back to each other. Even so, the trials they had been through had only made them stronger, so she couldn’t really regret all that had happened, no matter how painful it was at the time.

Chloe was so caught up in her own head that she didn’t notice how still Hope had gotten, like the girl was trapped in her own nightmare of thoughts.

“What about you and Landon?” Chloe asked, hoping to get the girl to open up. 

“Oh, uh--” Hope shook her head, her blue eyes haunted as she jumped back into her own memories. “He used to serve me milkshakes at this restaurant he worked at. It was close to the school I went to, and I guess I just found it easier to be there around him than anywhere else.”

“He does seem like he’s pretty easy-going” Chloe noticed. “A bit naïve though”

Hope laughed, the sound bringing comfort to the Detective’s ears. “He can be at times, but knowing what he went through, and who he is-- I admire him immensely”

Chloe wanted to ask what he went through, the curiosity burning like fire, but felt too displaced to ask. Luckily, Hope seemed a little more eager to talk more now than she was earlier, clearly something nagging at her complex mind as they sat there. “He grew up in foster care-- jumped from awful home to awful home and yet, “Hope lifted her eyes to Chloe’s, “Despite being abandoned, he’s the most genuine person I have ever known. Even when he found out who I was, he never judged.. He was just--there for me-- even when I didn’t deserve it”

“Why didn’t you think you deserved it?” The detective in Chloe had slipped out, her interest piqued more than she could admit. Chloe couldn’t help but pick out the similarities between the four of them, and wondered if perhaps this couple being sent here wasn’t as accidental as they first presumed. 

Hope furrowed her brow as she gauged whether or not she could share. No, whether or not she wanted to share. But the Detective had been open with her, so perhaps Hope owed her the same courtesy. She sucked in a tight breath before the words would even lift off her tongue. “My father was considered ‘The Great Evil-- Klaus Mikaelson” Hope clucked her tongue at her dad’s name. “I guess some people would have even considered him the Devil.. He wasn’t well liked and that’s putting it mildly”

Hope sighed, “But, he was my Dad.. and the evil that everyone else saw wasn’t the same person I saw. He loved me.. He sacrificed himself for me.. He--he died for me”

Hope’s voice crackled with pain. “Words” she repeated Chloe’s own answer. “They were just words-- but those words scared everyone.. And they extended past him onto me--”

“People saw you as evil?” Chloe couldn’t believe it. How could this trembling girl in front of her ever be considered evil? Even the hard shell that Hope extended to others wasn’t what Chloe saw when she looked at her. Hope was vulnerable, but brave. Sad, but strong. 

“I’m one of a kind. People tend to shy away from things they don’t understand.”

“But not Landon?” Chloe asked, sensing where Hope was going, but feeling a pang of sadness of her own as images of Lucifer flashed across her mind. 

“Not Landon” Hope repeated. “He always saw through my façade. Like you saw through Lucifer’s”

Chloe’s memories drifted back to when she had found out who Lucifer really was. She hadn’t acted in the best way, and still carried tremendous guilt about what had happened afterwards. Had she just followed her heart, and saw Lucifer as the man that he truly is, the man he told her he was time and time again, so much pain could have been avoided. 

Did people judge Hope the way Chloe had judged Lucifer at first? Was the reputation of her father really as horrible that it would extend onto such a sweet young girl? 

But that’s what people assumed when they thought of the Devil right? 

Chloe’s gut ached with self realization. No wonder Lucifer had hated himself. No wonder he had been so angry at her. And no wonder Hope was in so much pain.

“Can I ask you something?” Hope wasn’t ready for the heavy silence between them, and had been toying with this question for awhile now. 

“Of course” Chloe leaned forward while placing her hands out in front of her, palms flat against her knees, opening her body up for Hope to feel more comfortable, a tactic she had learned on the job.

“How do you do it?” 

Chloe lifted a questioning brow. “Do what?”

“Be human--” Hope said softly, her voice so low that Chloe wasn’t sure she even heard her properly. 

“I--uh--” Chloe wasn’t sure how to respond. She had never asked herself that question before. Had never even thought about it. “I don’t think I understand”

Hope blew air out between clenched lips. “Being around powerful beings, and being the only human-- being weak.. “ she shrugged her shoulders. “I feel-- powerless”

Chloe took a moment to digest Hope’s words, chewing them up with careful consideration.

“I’m not weak” she finally said, lifting her hand up before Hope could protest. “I’ve never felt weak. I may be human, but that’s never made me feel powerless.”

Chloe stood from her chair so she could take a seat beside Hope, taking her hand in her own. 

Chloe slid her tongue over her lower lip as she thought of the appropriate way to address Hope's question.

“Hope," she said softly, "I think that maybe you have taken your powers for granted. Correct me if I’m wrong, but you’re used to being the hero, right? You fight the monsters, save your school-- you’ve never really had to worry about the other side of things”

Hope sniffled back a sob but nodded. 

“Now, in this world--in my world-- you are, as you say, powerless. But that doesn’t equate to being weak. We all get a choice in how we handle ourselves, and how we show ourselves off to the world.”

She thought for a moment, taking the time to really pick out the right words. 

“Do you remember Lucifer saying that angels self-actualize?”

Hope nodded. 

“Well,“ Chloe continued, “I think that’s what you are doing right now.” Chloe stopped for a moment, thinking about how to elaborate. “Lucifer is usually invulnerable being the Devil and all, but around me-- he bled for the first time ever. Whenever I was around, he somehow made himself vulnerable.”

“So he made himself weak around you?”

“No-- that’s not what I’m saying at all. He was never weak, even when vulnerable. He jumped in front of axes, guns, anything that would or could harm him, knowing what it could do to him at any given moment.”

“Why?” 

Chloe lifted her shoulders slightly, a soft breath settling on her lips. “Because he knew that even though he was vulnerable around me, he didn’t want to lose me, and he found strength in that. It never stopped him. That feeling. And to be honest, it was the times he was vulnerable that he was at his strongest, because he believed more in himself than his powers.”

She squeezed Hope’s hand. “Look,” Chloe said softly, “It’s easy to feel indestructible with a gun in your hand, or in your case, your powers-- but it's when you have to rely on your own self without any weapons that you find your true strength”

“I never looked at it that way” Hope murmured, dropping her mouth into a slight pout. “I’ve never been on this side of things before”

Chloe chuckled, “I figured as much”

“I wasn’t trying to be disrespectful, you know. It’s just.. I don’t know who I am without that side of me.. And I’m scared” Hope barely had time to think as she pushed those last words out of her mouth. She wasn’t even aware that was how she was feeling until a few moments ago, but now that it hung so thickly in the air, she wasn’t sure how to take it back. 

Chloe nibbled on her bottom lip as she thought of the best way to help. Lucifer was probably better equipped to answer such a heavy admission, but he was off helping Landon, and it had taken a lot to even get Hope to open up to her. Not to mention, Lucifer’s idea of talking probably wasn't what Hope needed at the moment. 

“I can’t even begin to imagine what this must feel like for you,” Chloe said, thinking of Lucifer, “but, I think that one’s identity isn’t about what you are, but who you are. Your powers don’t define you. Your character does. You’re not Hope because you’re this all powerful creature-- You’re Hope because you are determined, and protective, and emotional-- and that’s all from me just spending a small amount of time with you”

Chloe tucked a knee under her butt so she could face Hope as she spoke. 

“Sometimes, well--” Chloe tapped into what she learned recently about herself, “I think you just need someone to see you for who you really are, without any of the supernatural labels. I learned recently that God,” Chloe slightly hesitated on the word, “made me for Lucifer.. No.. that’s not quite right.. He made me the only human who could truly see Lucifer without the Devil mask, so to speak. I wasn’t actually supposed to exist either.”

Chloe momentarily lost her train of thought as she closed her eyes to avoid Hope’s reaction to her admission. But the soft gasp that escaped from Hope’s lungs was enough to know that Chloe had hit her mark. 

Chloe slowly opened her eyes and let them lift to the young girl’s face that was staring back at her before she continued. 

“You and Lucifer are quite similar in some aspects actually. You both hang onto this side of you that you think makes you who you are. Like that's all you really show to everyone else. But if you strip that all away, the only one who sees anything different is yourself.”

A tear rolled down Hope’s cheek, bouncing off her strained, twisted hands placed delicately in her lap. “I don’t know how to change what I see”

“What do you see when you look at me?” Chloe asked, “And be honest”

Hope wiped her thumb across her cheeks, washing away the broken sadness that plagued her, instead replacing it with a sincere curiosity, offering Chloe the same respect she handed out so openly.

If Hope could learn anything from this experience, it was that maybe Landon’s faith in people wasn’t so bad after all. And he trusted Chloe. He saw the truth in her almost instantly. 

“I see kindness.” Hope said softly, allowing herself to fully look at the Detective with wide eyes. “Not just because it’s your job, but because I think you genuinely want to help. You didn’t even know Landon and I, and yet you chose to have faith that we were telling you the truth. It's more than I would have done.” 

Hope looked away guiltily. 

”But, I think” she finally continued after sucking in a breath, “For the most part, I see grace. It’s not hard to see how you love so effortlessly. From the way your eyes softened for Lucifer before he left, to the tone of your voice when you mentioned your daughter’s name--and mostly, right now.. I’m no one to you, and yet you gave me more just now than most people have in my entire lifetime.”

“So you don’t just see a weak human?” Chloe slid in, her point registering in Hope’s eyes almost instantly.

“I can see why you became a Detective” Hope chuckled after a few moments of stolen silence, her heart already feeling lighter. 

Chloe laughed. “I became a Detective because of my Dad initially. He was one, and I wanted to make him proud. After he died, it fueled my drive even further. But, more importantly, I guess I just wanted to help people.”

“Well--” Hope said with a hitched breath, “You’re really good at it” 

“Thank you Hope. That’s really nice of you to say” 

The two stared at each other for a moment, both unsure of their next move. 

“You know,” Chloe laughed, “If my friend Ella was here, she’d be hugging you right now”

Hope tilted her head slightly as she curled her fingers into her palms, digging crescent moons into her skin. “I--” Hope murmured, looking down as her cheeks flared red. “I think a hug would be nice.”

Chloe’s smile widened as she took the girl in her arms and pulled her close. She flattened Hope’s hair down with her hand, comforting her the same way Trixie always demanded it. 

Hope’s arms slowly wrapped around Chloe, hesitant at first, but sinking into the hug as the warmth of it curled around Hope like a cozy blanket. 

It was hard to say who pulled away first, or if it was an unspoken agreement between the both of them, but as they drew apart, moving slightly away from each other without a word, they knew they had each offered the other something neither had been looking for until then.

Chloe, longing for someone who could finally understand, and Hope, longing for the comfort only a parent could bring.

After a few moments of peaceful reflection, Chloe eyed the pad on the table. Now that unbridled tensions had been freed and the mood in the room was lighter, she allowed the cop part of her personality to take the driver’s seat. “We should probably--” she started as she pointed to it,” but Hope interrupted before Chloe could finish, “Yeah we should-- but I’ll draw the monster for you-- it will be easier that way”


	5. I Know That Very Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Landon and Lucifer

“So” Landon rolled on the balls of his feet, his hands tucked into his pockets as Maze glared at him from the other side of the elevator. “Do you--you know--have horns and a tail?”

Lucifer’s audible gasp was so loud that it threw Landon off balance. The only other sound in the small space was that of Maze, laughing as she watched Lucifer’s face lift up in disgust. 

“That’s rubbish!” he cried, curling his lip up. “I’m not some bloody cartoon character!”

Landon licked his dry lips, watching Lucifer as he continued to scoff under his breath, shaking his head as he side eyed the Phoenix. 

“It’s just-- the comics and basically every movie I’ve ever seen has The Devil as this red, pointy tailed, horned goat--”

“And now you bring the goat into this?!” Lucifer threw his hands up in the air as smoke blew out of his ears. He wasn’t mad, but more annoyed that no matter what he did, that label was always going to be pushed upon him. “When are humans going to realize that I am nothing like their bloody comic books!”

The doors creaking open had Landon sighing with relief. "Oh thank God" he muttered, stepping out and sucking in a large breath of air. 

"I can assure you he has nothing to do with it" Lucifer scoffed, pulling at the hem of his jacket, snapping out any wrinkles. 

The eccentric club owner then tucked his hand inside his suit jacket and plucked out a small silver flask. He brought it to his lips and sucked back a swig of whatever liquid it was filled with. 

"Are we just going to stand here and talk or can we go?" Maze's lips curled over her teeth as she spoke, her finger tapping against her outer thigh impatiently. 

"Mazikeen, have some patience" Lucifer’s voice chimed like a bell, his perfectly arched brow lifting with amusement at the demon's impatience. Maze rolled her eyes, "This is boring. Call me when you need help with the other one."

Before Landon could blink, the demon was gone. "Uh-- is she OK?" He asked, looking around for any sign of movement. 

"Who Maze? She can handle herself, you needn’t worry" Lucifer waved him off without a single care as he led him off towards the garage.

"You don't care that she just left?"

"She's a demon. She does what she wants"

Landon struggled with the concept. Being a demon shouldn't negate the concern for her, and if Lucifer had noticed, he would have seen the haunted look in her eyes right before she took off. 

Having spent so much time observing people, making sure to keep his mouth clamped shut while bouncing from foster home to foster home, Landon had gained an almost sixth sense when it came to masked emotions. And now, since being here, that feeling had grown tenfold. 

Landon’s nerves grew as he followed Lucifer, who had yet to say another word to him since his brush off earlier. An ache split across Landon’s palm, the same one that held his consciousness together while being reconstructed in the portal, but he couldn’t lift his eyes off the back of the Devil's suit. He rubbed his palm against the side of his pants, attempting to work the pain out but to no avail. 

“Do you have wings?” Landon finally asked, hating the silence, and hoping for a reprieve from the dull ache plaguing him. 

Lucifer shot him a look that had Landon clamping his mouth shut and regretting he had asked in the first place. 

“So--your brother-” Landon tried again, “He’s an angel?”

“Yes, yes, and if you must express your desire for knowledge on wings, it’s him you should ask.”

“Oh” Landon let the expression roll out of his mouth cautiously, like he wanted Lucifer to elaborate, but he was too afraid to ask for more. 

They rounded a corner, and Landon’s line of sight was blasted with more luxury cars than he had ever seen in his lifetime. 

“Wow” he breathed out, his mouth popping open as his jaw dropped in surprise. 

“These are all yours?”

Lucifer beamed as he slid a light finger along the trunk of an Aston Martin. “It’s a hobby, what can I say?”

Landon swallowed back the lump that wedged in his throat. “And we get to drive one?”

“I drive one. You sit quietly. Preferably with your hands in your pockets.” He eyed Landon’s clothing up and down, focusing intently on the smudge of dirt from where him and Hope had landed after coming through the portal. “And let’s keep the wing discussion out of the car. The last bloody thing we need is you popping out at the wrong time”

“How is that even..” but Landon’s voice trailed off as Lucifer climbed into the front seat of a Corvette. Landon scrambled to the passenger side, his fingers nervously gripping the door handle and sucking in a breath before opening it and sliding onto the soft leather seat. 

“Wow” he exclaimed, the word more of a breath than anything. 

Lucifer smirked, having enjoyed his companion’s reaction. “So, Landon,” he leans back casually as he starts the car and backs up out of the parking spot. “Tell me more about this school of yours.”

“Well,” Landon ran his hand behind his head nervously, “It’s nothing as slick and fancy as your penthouse, but--” Landon shrugged, “It’s home-- the first one I’ve ever really had” A sadness crept into Landon’s voice, a slight tremor he was unable to hide.

That piqued Lucifer’s interest, and he eyed Landon with curiosity. “Not close to the family I take it?”

Landon laughed to hide the sharp sting of truth behind the question, “Now there’s the understatement of the century” He licked at his bottom lip again, scratching his fingernails against the smoothness of the leather beneath him while the laughter died down in his throat. 

“I grew up in foster care” Landon finally responded truthfully. “My mom left me on the steps of a church-- and my dad is a sentient mud monster that wants to make me his puppet” His words came out so fast that they all clumped together in the end. He flicked a glance at Lucifer, who had the same impassive expression he had before Landon’s confession. 

“Come again?” Lucifer finally asked, taking his eyes off the road. 

“Uh--my mom left me--”

“No--” Lucifer objected, and Landon could have sworn that Lucifer’s eyes had flashed a bright red for a second. “I heard that part.” 

“Oh-” Landon’s eyes dropped. “The bit about my father you mean?”

Lucifer nodded. 

“Yeah--” Landon ran his hands nervously against his pants. “My dad is made of mud, and he like--created me I guess… somehow.. It’s a long story and I’m not even sure of all the details really”

“What is it with dads and messing with lives?!” Lucifer yelled, his voice breaking at the edges. 

Landon’s mouth dropped open. “Umm-” he mumbled, not sure what to say. 

“They think they can play around with us like we mean nothing.. Like we’re bloody toys for their enjoyment--” Lucifer continued, his rant only getting started. “Dear old Dad sits there on his throne, acting all high and mighty, barking out orders, handing out miracles--”

Landon furrowed his brows. “So your Dad is really-” Landon lowered his voice, “God?”

Lucifer stopped and looked at Landon like he was crazy. “Who else would he be?”

Landon shrugged, “I mean-- I just thought that--” but Landon clamped his mouth shut, shaking his head. “Nevermind.” Without missing a beat Landon shot out the next question in his mind. “Is there like--another you in other universes? Or does time like.. Not work like that..” Landon sighed, suddenly feeling stupid. 

“You are a bit of an odd one aren’t you?” Lucifer chuckled under his breath. “Dr. Linda is going to find you fascinating”

“Dr. Linda?”

“Oh yes” Lucifer beamed, “She’s my therapist. I know--so LA right?” he asked, before Landon could respond. 

“So the Devil sees a therapist?” Landon repeated, asking himself more than he was asking Lucifer. 

“You should really sit down and talk with her. It would make you feel 100% better”

Landon nodded, “Uh--yeah ok.. What about your brother? Why would he be interested in me?”

“Oh, Amenadiel had a baby with Dr. Linda”

“How is that even-- you know what-- nevermind. My dad is made of mud” Landon chuckled, deciding not to go down that rabbit hole. 

Landon took a breather for a moment, thoughts swirling through his head. He watched as the city flew by in lighted tendrils, bright and never ending as they drove. The lights nestled within the skyline shone like stars, casting their reflection to the earth, capturing their true beauty.

“This really is the City of Angels” he mumbled under his breath, “I’ve never seen anything like it”

Lucifer looked over at the boy in the passenger seat of his car, almost nodding with him as his head bobbed along to the sounds of the city. 

“There’s nothing like this in Hell” Lucifer said, offering the free information to the boy. 

Landon turned his head. “What is it like?”

Lucifer shrugged slightly. “Dark. Ashy.. Full of pain” His voice remained stoic.

“I think that’s why my dad is like” Landon whispered, “I mean, I imagine that’s what it will feel like”

“What what will feel like?” Lucifer asked curiously.

“I know eventually I’m going to have to face my father. And I don’t think I will be coming back.”

Landon dipped his chin to his chest, the pain dripping off him in unrelenting waves. 

“I don’t want to leave Hope.. but.. I can’t be selfish with her. She has been through so much already”

Lucifer pulled the car to a stop right outside Linda’s house, but took a moment to think about what he had just heard. “Sacrificing for one you love is sometimes necessary. Especially where fathers are concerned.”

Landon lifted his eyes to the Devil. “You ever have someone in your life that means more than the very breath in your lungs?”

Lucifer softly chuckled, thinking of Chloe. “I have lived a very long life. Thousands and thousands of years in fact. And I can only just now say with absolute certainty that yes-- I know that very feeling”

Landon tipped his head in agreement, his thoughts begging to be let out the longer they sat there. 

“My dad wants to control me.. I was basically made to be his puppet-- Hope’s been fighting him off this whole time without complaints.. But how long can I ask her to fight for me? That’s why I jumped in the portal. I thought maybe it would keep her safe.. But then she followed me,and now she’s human, and I’m apparently an angel-- which I think opens up a whole new set of feelings between us”

“Dads” Lucifer scoffed, shaking his head. “Honest to Devil, they don’t know when to stop”

He looked over at Landon, who was still looking as lost as ever. He reached out his arm and patted the boy softly on the back with a cupped hand. “I vow, Devil’s honor, that the Detective and I will do whatever it takes to help you and the angry human girl get home. And hopefully stick it to dear old dad while we’re at it”

Lucifer took a deep breath, watching as the boy’s shoulders sagged against the seat. All these emotions made him squirm uncomfortably, and his eyes flickered to the house his brother currently occupied. 

This was not in mind when he thought about his plans for the evening, and the very fact that he was here, helping this boy, showed just how much Lucifer had changed since meeting Chloe.

Lucifer grasped the door handle in his large hands and pushed it open, unfolding his large frame as he stepped out of the car. Landon watched as Lucifer cut across the front of the vehicle and headed towards a small house, “Well, come on” Lucifer cried out, waving his hand at Landon to join him. “We have things to do, Dads to punish!” 


	6. An Impromptu Therapy Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linda does what Linda does best.

Landon sat nervously on the couch across from the petite blonde with thick framed glasses. He shifted his leg from one side to the other while running his palms over his jeans to dull the ache within them. 

The glass of water she had offered him still sat untouched on the table between them, the silence hanging heavily in the air. 

“Landon is it?” the woman asked in a soothing, soft and supportive voice, while crossing her hands in her lap and settling her friendly eyes on his. 

A baby monitor sat off to the side, a low buzzing humming in Landon’s ears as his eyes darted around the room. His focus drifted to the bubble wrap covering the ceiling, and out of habit, began to count the little pockets of air as they travelled across the beams. It was a soothing custom, one he learned very early on in foster care and had carried with him as he grew. As pregnant as the silence was between them, the woman seemed to understand the need for him to continue this practice, as she knew the follow through being just as important as the act itself. 

Finally, as a breath settled deeply in his chest, his eyes trailed back down to his newfound friend. He nodded as he slid his tongue over his lips, dragging it slowly as though it was painful. 

She remained quiet, only watching him, waiting for him to proceed, giving him nothing but years of trained patience. “I have to admit this feels weird” he finally confessed, his voice cracking slightly. 

“What does?” she asked, blinking slowly as she tilted her head. Her voice was low, nothing expectant in her question, the words simply being an olive branch for him to grasp if he should wish to. 

He flicked his wrist between them. “This. Here. In your house.”

She looked around her house, her eyes lifting from one object to another, drinking in the surroundings, smiling as she did so. “Do you feel like you are intruding?”

Landon shrugged. “I mean, I guess. You’re--you’re in sweats.. And a robe.. “ 

Lucifer had walked into the house without knocking, yelling out for Amenadiel, pulling him aside immediately so he could speak to him in private, leaving Landon and Linda to make their own introductions. Linda was cradling a small baby, a bottle pressed to his lips as his eyes fluttered softly with impending sleep. She had excused herself and walked into another room, coming back with lighter arms and a robe covering her upper body before extending her hand to the confused boy, no hint of surprise in her face at Lucifer’s strange actions.

“I just thought that--well-- we were here for other reasons”

She hummed for a moment, sliding her bottom lip under her teeth as her chest vibrated with thought, “Does me being in sweats bother you more, or the fact that Lucifer left you here by yourself?”

An exasperated sigh fell from Landon’s lips, before he licked at them once again, a nervous tick in his eye calling his hand up to his face to silence it. 

“I--” but he pinched his lips together and only shrugged. “I just didn’t think I’d be walking into an impromptu therapy session”

“We’re just talking, Landon. This isn’t anything you don’t want it to be.” Linda leaned over to carefully turn the dial on the baby monitor, shutting it off with a light click. 

“But-- if I can be blunt for a moment?” she asked, fixing her eyes back on his as she settled back into her chair, nestling her hands in her lap. 

He shrugged, “Sure” His tone was closed, not offering much in ways of emotion, but his body language was easily enough to read. 

“Maybe I’m wrong in assuming this _ but _ it feels as though maybe there is something you want to talk about? Something you  _ need _ to talk about?” 

She tapped her finger precariously against her knee, the motion reminding Landon of a pen clutched tightly in a hand, dancing with the pages of a notepad, and he thought about how this must feel to her. He is a stranger who barged into her home, in the middle of her caring for her child, and now she was here sitting across from him, offering him a sympathetic ear. His earlier words to Hope about allowing people in ran through his head, poking holes in his hesitation. How could he expect Hope to open up, if he couldn’t do the same thing at this moment? And there was something about her. Something that was soothing in his presence. It was the same thing that he felt back with the Detective, which is what led him to convince Hope to let her and Lucifer help. 

He leaned back against the couch, settling into the softness of it as he relaxed, a friendly smile curling across his lips. 

“There’s a lot of things I could talk about I guess”

Linda eased into her role now that Landon was more receptive to her. She crossed her legs while keeping her back straight, her eyes focused, softness radiating off her. 

“How about we start with why you are here? With Lucifer--”

Landon let out a chuckle, his eyes jumping in amusement at the things he’s seen in the last few hours. “I don’t even think you would believe me if I tried” 

Linda smirked, “I tend to know a lot more than people give me credit for”

“Uh--well” Landon’s fingers worked through the tight curls near his forehead, “I’ve recently been--awarded--” he stumbled on the proper word, rolling it on his tongue to see if it fit, but deciding against it, “that’s not right-- gifted.. changed maybe..” he sighed and let his shoulders sag into the cushion. "Maze, the demon," as though he had to explain Maze in that exact way for it to make sense, "called it Divinity but I don't feel divine. I just feel… changed.. I guess"

"Changed how?"

Landon bit down on his lip, sucking it slightly under his teeth as he fumbled through his feelings. "I'm a Phoenix-" and even though Linda didn't respond to that, he could see the curiosity flicker in her eyes. "And I've only just come to terms with having wings, but now somehow, because of those wings, being in this world, I'm suddenly an angel… and that's a lot of pressure-- especially.." but Landon snapped his mouth shut quickly, which didn't go unnoticed by his companion. 

"Especially?" Linda asked, her brow cocking as though it were a loaded gun. 

Landon closed his eyes, images of Hope’s face imprinted on the back of his eyelids as she explained to him that her powers were gone, and the sinking feeling in his gut as the word ‘human’ registered so slowly over her delicate features. “I’ve just never been the powerful one before.. And I’m afraid that it might cause some issues that I would rather not be the cause of”

Linda took a moment to gather her thoughts, having more questions than answers for the time being, wanting to help the boy, but feeling as though the context behind his words were heavier than the boy intended. 

“Let’s backtrack a bit, shall we?” she finally said softly, figuring a little backstory might be the best way to unravel the knot of fear the boy clung to. 

“When you said ‘this world’ what did you mean?” 

“Oh-uh, well..” Landon stammered, “Hope-- my girlfriend-- and I kind of like, came through a portal-” his voice dipped as though he was asking a question, knowing how crazy it sounded but not sure if there was any sense in sugarcoating it. “And we ended up here, where Lucifer and the Detective found us--”

“So this is celestial stuff then?” Linda asked, moreso to herself, than to Landon. “That would explain Lucifer’s eagerness to speak to Amenadiel”

Linda flicked her gaze back up at him, tilting her head slightly. “I had no idea angels existed in other--worlds?--” she lifted a brow in question, but pushed on. “Or even that other worlds existed.. Wow” She lifted a hand to her head, pushing against her temple as though she was trying to stuff all this new knowledge inside of it. “Your girlfriend--is she an angel as well?”

Landon sighed. “See, that’s the thing. I’m not an angel--not really.. I’m a Phoenix--I do have wings-- and Hope--she’s a--” but he stuttered over his words. “A-a- supernatural as well”

He slid his tongue along his teeth, stretching out his fingers as he tugged them through his hair again. “When we came here, things changed. Shifted I guess. I became this. And Hope-- she lost everything”

“What do you mean?”

“Hope has only ever known how to be strong. She’s the hero. Not me. She should have gotten the angel wings.”

Landon looked down at his hands that were now clasped into his lap. There. The words were out. He was able to say them. The moment he found out about Hope being powerless, he had felt guilty. 

“Why should she be stripped of all she ever knew, and I be granted something I didn’t even earn?”

“I see” said Linda, nodding her head, as she continued to tap her fingers against her knee. 

“”Why do you think you don’t deserve them?”

Landon scoffed. “I’m a nerdy foster child whose sole power is to come back to life in a sarcophagus of ash. My destiny is to be nothing but a puppet for my father. I’m a sidekick.. Not a hero”

“And what makes her the hero?”

Landon shrugged, “It’s who she was born to be. She comes from a long line of powerful people--royalty almost.. It’s her birthright”

Linda hummed as she slipped her fingers through her blonde hair, pulling it back and out of her face. “You met Detective Decker right?” she asked, switching gears. 

Landon nodded.

“And what do you think about her?”

“How does my opinion of her factor into what we are talking about?”

“Humor me Landon”

Landon shifted in his seat. Under the doctor’s kind face and soothing voice lay something more. Something that called to him. He wasn’t sure if it was the maternal wave of emotion reaching out to him, and pulling him close, or if it was something else, but he wanted to talk to her. He wanted to open up to her. He needed to. The truth lay begging on the tip of his tongue, aching to be freed, needing to be flung at the Doctor so forcefully that he was afraid what would happen if he didn’t offer it to her. 

“Honestly? I felt instantly soothed by her presence. She was so understanding right from the beginning, and I knew I could trust her.”

Linda had another question on the tip of her tongue, but the way Landon’s voice smoothed past his last couple of words made her wonder. “How did you know you could trust her?” she asked, wondering if maybe there really was something different with Chloe, and not just for Lucifer, but for all angels. 

“I--I don’t know” Landon mumbled, looking confused at her curiosity. “It’s the same feeling I have with you.” Landon cocked his head in thought, a question tugging at his mind. “Is there something special about you Doctor?”

“Nope,” she answered softly, “I’m just a regular human.”

Landon clucked his tongue, chuckling. “And yet you are surrounded by divinity”

“I am” she responded, “and so is Chloe. And yet you feel you can trust us with your secret.”

Landon still couldn’t figure out what she was getting at, and he shook his head while his shoulders lifted up slightly to touch his ears before they dropped back down again. 

“We’re human Landon. We have no special powers. Nothing that makes us divine, as you’ve called it. And yet, it was Chloe that helped you. It was Chloe you trusted. Here, in her line of work, she’s considered a hero. She wasn’t born that way. She wasn’t given powers by her parents, or by God” Linda chuckled at the last remark. “But you didn’t question her. You didn’t think twice to accept her help. Otherwise you wouldn’t be here. So why do you question yourself?”

Landon’s mouth opened as though he wanted to reply, but snapped it shut just as quickly. 

“Lucifer is an angel. He has powers, and yet it’s Detective Decker that the Devil follows. There’s a reason behind that.”

Linda leaned forward so she could look him straight in the eyes. “Look, I don’t think being born with certain attributes makes you better than someone else. True heroism comes from within. And if you don’t think you deserve to be a hero, you never will be.”

Landon sat back, pulling her words with him. There was a semblance of truth behind what she said, and some part of him knew that was what he should be focusing on, rather than the fear that he had wrapped around his heart like a vice. 

Maybe there was a lesson that they both could take away from this whole ordeal. He had always doubted his abilities and usefulness, whereas Hope was so dependent on her powers that she often didn’t think about how it affected everyone else. 

He thought back to Lucifer and Chloe, and the way that Lucifer seemed to almost shadow her, without stepping on her toes. He allowed her to lead the way, having full confidence that she could handle whatever came for her, yet offered a hand when needed or when she asked.

He and Hope had never had a relationship like that before, mostly because Hope had this inane fear of losing everyone. But, if the Devil could find a partner in a human, then maybe a Tribrid could find a partner in a Phoenix. Even if she was a powerless Tribrid at the moment. 

“Lucifer was right about you” 

Linda’s eyes curled upwards with her smile as she chuckled. 

“I’ve heard that once or twice before” Linda teased, her memory drifting back to the night in the bar with the Goddess. 

Landon noticed a tightness in her shoulders as whatever memory captured her, also trapped her. “Are you ok Dr.?”

Linda’s glazed eyes held him in place, sending chills down his spine. A ripple in his back had him leaning over in pain, as sharp pains scraped against his skin. 

The cry from his mouth startled Linda, snapping her out of the trance she had fallen in, and when she finally refocused on him, whatever it was holding her was gone. 

Landon’s breathing slowed, and the pain subsided. His skin still tingled, but it was more bearable now. “Are you ok?” he asked her again and she nodded.

“I’m so sorry Landon. I lost myself for a moment”

“Do YOU need to talk about something?” he asked her, cocking his head slightly. 

Deflecting, Linda shrugged away his question. “Tell me more about Hope”

Landon narrowed his eyes at her as his brows pinched together in confusion. He ran his palms against his pants again, a familiar habit now, before finally sighing and letting it go.

“What do you want to know about her?”

“Anything you feel like sharing. I want you to talk, and me to listen. I’ll know what I’m looking for when I hear it”

“What you are looking for?”

Linda nodded. “I find the best way to help is to listen sometimes. Truth has this way of showing itself when least expected.”

“And you think talking about Hope is the answer?”

Linda nodded. “Isn’t she? You are so wrapped up in her that you are afraid that being Divine will hurt her, which in turn hurts you. You are choosing to dim your light, so that hers may shine brighter. And, as noble as that is, it's not helping either one of you. I might not be able to help with the supernatural stuff, but I’ve learned from Lucifer and Maze that sometimes it's the human in you that needs guidance the most.”

“And you think this will help us figure out how to get home?”

“It’s worth a shot, isn’t it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapter ends abruptly, but I promise this discussion will come back into play in a future chapter


	7. I Was Never Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a shorter chapter, so I apologize for that. But this is Maze's chapter, and trust me when I say this is only the beginning of her story within the story. 
> 
> Also, I love Maze, so I apologize if it seems like I don't. I just love her demon side very much and enjoy writing it.

Maze had left Lucifer and the boy back at the club without any real explanation. She had planned to help. She wanted to help. But there was just something about the newly hatched angel that made her feel disconnected from herself. And Maze, being a demon from Hell, wasn't used to feeling so stripped clean before. 

When he had looked at her in the penthouse, it felt like he was able to see past the glamor that shadowed her true face. Her demon face. A face she so desperately wanted to shed, because it only served to remind her that no matter how hard she tried, she would always be 'just a demon' according to Lucifer.

She assumed that she could fake it until they arrived at Linda’s house, but being in that confined space with him made her even more uneasy. 

In Hell, a common torture method for arachnophobiacs would be to trap them in a thick, pungent web, twisted and curled like prey, waiting to be devoured by a thousand spiders over and over again. The person would scream in terror as they were marked by each set of legs, tickling against the bare flesh, the taste of fear calling to the arachnids like a siren. 

Maze would watch in awe, a wicked smile curled along her lips as the screams of terror filled her ears with her favorite kind of music. 

But Landon’s presence made her skin crawl with unease, as though she herself was caught in the spiderweb that she had used to trap the weak and pathetic souls sent to her. 

She had to vanish as quickly as possible before she snapped, choosing to hide in the small storage closet of Lux while she regathered herself. While also giving them time to leave the building in the same breath so she didn’t have to deal with the feeling of helplessness that had sucked her under. 

As soon as he was out of her sight, she pushed her palm against her chest in an attempt to slow the pounding of her heart, and release the tightness in her lungs. What was it about him that gave him this power over her?

She had been on earth for a few years now, and today was the first time anyone had made her feel weak. Even Lucifer’s callousness since meeting Chloe was a slight sting compared to what she was feeling now. Like the human emotions she locked into a box in her mind was merging into one giant black hole, just waiting to wipe her from existence.

She was a prized fighter, known for her cruelty in Hell and her unwavering ruthlessness, and yet this scrawny divine teenager was able to render her useless with a simple glance. 

Her only saving grace was the girl with him. The girl whose despair had called to her the moment Maze stepped off the elevator. The girl who held so much pain in her tiny body that Maze’s tongue salivated with desire. Being near the girl was enough of an incentive for Maze to feel more in control of herself, and so that’s where she headed once she was sure Lucifer had taken the boy away. He wasn’t any danger to the Devil, and Maze wasn’t his bodyguard anymore. 

She practically danced out of the elevator as the girl’s scent wafted into her space, and she slid her tongue over her lips to taste it.

Chloe was shocked to see the demon standing there, but Maze’s eyes were focused on the large blue pools of despair that stared at her from the couch. The girl had tears in her eyes and what looked like a notepad clenched tightly to her lap. She seemed to be in the middle of drawing something, but had followed Chloe’s movements as soon as the Detective had jumped up from the couch at the ding of the elevator. 

“Maze?” Chloe’s eyes nervously searched for Lucifer, but continued speaking to the demon. “Is everything ok?”

Maze strolled right past Chloe, ignoring her, and instead plopped herself down on the couch next to the girl, smiling slyly as Hope slid herself slightly over to put more space between the two of them. 

Chloe huffed a breath of frustration as she crossed her arms over her chest, “Maze!” she cried, an urgency in her voice that finally got the demon’s attention. 

“Lucifer is fine” Maze replied, her voice smooth and unemotional. “I figured my services were better used here” She winked at Hope, her smile deepening as the girl furrowed her brows and glared with icy blue irises. “So,” Maze continued, ignoring the temptation to lean in closer to bathe in the wicked scent wafting from the girl, “What are we fighting?”

Underneath it all, Maze still felt anxious, her hands curled into fists and her skin tingled with rage as she ached to release the weakness the boy forced upon her. She needed to punch something, to make something hurt, to watch as blood dripped from its source like a fountain until she could soothe the beast within. She was never good with emotions, especially the ones that made her feel like she was the one being tortured, rather than being the torturer herself. 

“Are you ok?” Chloe asked suddenly, forcing Maze to tip her head in shock, which only plagued Chloe more. “You’ve been acting--weird--” Chloe shrugged slightly for emphasis, “since you stepped foot in here earlier”

“I’m fine Decker,” Maze replied quickly, leaning back on the couch and curling her arm along the back of it so that her fingers were close enough to brush the back of Hope’s head, “You know me. I’m just dying for a good fight”

Chloe stared at her for a beat, before flicking her eyes to Hope and nodding, “Show her the drawing Hope”

Hope aggressively shoved the paper towards Maze, the action bringing a purr to the Demon’s lips. “What a delicious temper you have” 

“Leave the girl alone Maze” Chloe sighed, rolling her eyes. 

“It’s fine” Hope’s shaky voice stumbled from her lips before she straightened her back and stiffened her shoulders, steadying herself. “I can handle myself” 

“Mmm” Maze growled, “Strong, hot and filled to the brim with anguish--just how I like them”

Her hand grabbed a tendril of Hope’s hair and twirled it around her index finger, her chest vibrating with pleasure. 

“Maze!” Chloe cried, the anger evident in her voice now, “What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?”

“I’m a demon Decker” Maze replied coolly, masking any emotions from Chloe’s outburst, “It’s who I am”

Chloe clucked her tongue as she shook her head. “No-I know you Maze, and this is not you. You may be a demon, but this is the first time you have ever acted like one”

Maze’s blank expression faltered slightly, and Chloe could see that she had made a dent into whatever wall Maze had suddenly erected. Something about this case had her shaken, and it worried Chloe. 

“Can I talk to you?” Chloe motioned for Maze to follow her, hoping she could figure out what was going on with her friend. 

Maze rolled her eyes as she scoffed, “Relax Decker. I’ll behave. No need to get emotional”

Chloe crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. “Please?”

Knowing Maze would eventually cave and join her, Chloe looked over at Hope, her features softening as the girl sat there silently. “Will you be ok?”

Hope nodded, side eyeing Maze before settling back on Chloe. “I’m fine.”

She didn’t even flinch when Maze leaned into her as she carefully placed the pad of paper back onto Hope’s lap, her fingers slightly brushing Hope’s wrist. “Ok Decker” Maze crooned, “you win”

She connected her lips to Hope’s cheeks ever so lightly, allowing them to linger for a brief second before chuckling under her breath and pulling herself up from the couch. She bared her teeth to Chloe, smiling widely at the Detective’s frustration, and shrugged with indifference. 

Chloe waited for Maze to take the lead, before taking one last look at Hope and then turned to follow. Once they were out of earshot of the girl, Chloe grabbed Maze’s wrist and whipped her around so they were face to face. “You want to tell me what the hell that was?”

“What?” Maze replied nonchalantly. 

“That girl in there is traumatized Maze!” Chloe’s voice was higher than her usual pitch, the frustration clearly evident in her words. “And she doesn’t need you sitting there reminding her that she is way over her head here. Nor does she need you hitting on her” 

Maze lifted a brow, as her arms slid across her chest in defiance. “That girl isn’t the sad little puppy dog you think she is Decker. Don’t let her meek little act fool you”

Chloe shook her head. “No, that girl in there is dealing with a loss of identity. Not to mention whatever other pain she is burying deep within. Surely that’s something you can understand.”

Maze bristled with irritation. “And what does that mean?”

“Imagine being thrust into a world where nothing makes sense? Where you feel weak, and lost, and struggling to find your own footing… Sound familiar?”

“I was never weak” Maze growled, narrowing her eyes. 

“I never said you were Maze,” Chloe’s voice softened, “I’m just asking for you to show her a little bit of respect. She needs our help”

Maze rolled her eyes before releasing a tight breath through pinched lips. “Fine. But I’m on Team Decker. The boyfriend gives me the creeps”

Understanding flashed over Chloe’s face. “So that’s what’s going on with you. Something about Landon? Is it because he’s an Angel?”

Maze shrugged, but didn’t answer her. Last thing she needed was Chloe’s sad eyes and over the top pity for silly human emotions. Her skin itched with discomfort as Chloe’s eyes drilled into her, begging without actually saying a thing. 

“Look,” Chloe finally offered, placing her hand on Maze’s wrist, “Whatever it is, I’m not going to push. But if you do need someone to talk to, I’m here for you, ok?”

“Whatever Decker” Maze grumbled, uncrossing her arms so Chloe’s hand fell from her wrist. 

“Let’s just go kick some ass and get this over with”


	8. You're Asking Me For Permission?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will probably take a little longer to update now, as we are now caught up to my writing, and between work and life in general, I haven't had as much time to write lately. But don't worry, I love this story and I will write any chance I get so you (hopefully) don't have to wait too long!!
> 
> Thanks for reading and for all the comments!! Love you all!

* * *

“Do you really think he’s an angel Luci?” Amenadiel couldn’t quite wrap his head around his brother’s story, and he was God’s first angel, his favorite son. Amenadiel had been around for everything. He had heard it all before. “Is that even possible?”

Lucifer shrugged as he threaded the cigarette through his fingers and brought it to his lips, allowing it to perch there as he sucked in a tight breath. “It would appear so Brother”

“And you brought him here?! With Linda--with Charlie?!” Amenadiel had his hands on his hips, his voice edging into that of a scolding, before he snapped his mouth shut and shook his head. 

He took a deep breath to gather his frustration before attempting to speak again. Lucifer watched him with a half amused, half annoyed expression, his cigarette hanging off his lip as the embers flared as red as the Devil’s eyes. 

“You said you left the girl alone with Chloe?” he finally asked Lucifer, not even attempting to hide his reasons behind the question. 

Lucifer smirked. “The Detective is very safe, I can assure you Brother--and so are the good doctor and my nephew.”

“Forgive me for my concern,” Amenadiel added, “But I’m sure you understand.”

Lucifer nodded. “Yes, yes, kidnapping and all” He waved his hand out in front of him as though that was enough to brush off the fears Amenadiel had felt that day. 

Amenadiel bristled with irritation at his brother’s lack of emotion towards the whole ordeal. Surely the thought of his nephew’s safety would get some sort of reaction out of him, but it would seem that wasn’t the case at all. Amenadiel frowned before taking a deep breath and refocusing on the conversation at hand ”So what is it you need my help with?” 

Lucifer flicked the stub of the cigarette off to the side, aiming it perfectly into the ashtray that Linda had set out for him once he had started to visit more often. He sucked in a breath as he fixed the cuffs of his sleeves. 

“He has wing issues” Lucifer responded dryly, almost as though it was completely unheard of among their siblings, especially in Lucifer’s case. “I figured a little lesson from God’s favorite son was just the thing he needed to help him out”

“You have wings Luci, you could have helped” Amenadiel pointed out, much to Lucifer’s distaste. 

“If the boy has questions about a Devil face, or needs any desires filled, then I’m his Devil, but when it comes to angel stuff--well--that’s where I draw the line” 

Amenadiel chuckled at the sneer that curled along his brother’s lip. He knew Lucifer’s struggle with his wings, and his identity, and pointing the giant white wings out brought the exact reaction Amenadiel was expecting. 

Lucifer had never been a fan of his wings since being cast out of Heaven, even having cut them off time and time again, only for them to come back again and again until he finally gave in and begrudgingly learned to accept them. Lucifer had blamed their father for the unwanted gifts at first, but he soon came to realize, largely in part due to Amenadiel, that it was an identity thing, and not a form of revenge or torture. Amenadiel wasn’t sure if that hurt Lucifer more, since he seemed to be punishing himself rather than by the hands of their father. Or perhaps, self actualization was the punishment, and that was what Lucifer struggled with. Either way, the wings were a sore spot, and Amenadiel wasn’t going to press down on that bruise any longer.

“Ok,” Amenadiel chirped, “I’ll help him. But you owe me”

Lucifer scoffed. “I don’t owe anyone, brother. I make the deals, remember?”

Amenadiel shook his head as he slid his arms across his broad chest. “Luci” he said gently, lifting a questioning brow, “Do you want my help or not?”

Lucifer rolled his eyes in contempt, “Fine. It’s a deal” he finally snarled, and reached out his hand towards his brother. “Just get to it so we can get them home and I can get back to what I do best”

Lucifer’s dark eyes sparkled with desire as his thoughts drifted to the insanely beautiful woman back at his penthouse. He couldn’t wait to get some alone time with her, and helping out this case would pretty much guarantee him exactly what he desired. Any other reason for his eagerness was locked deeply in his own mind, unwillingly to open that Pandora’s box just yet. 

Amenadiel rolled his eyes in disgust before he turned away and headed back into the house, leaving his brother to his fantasies, and making a mental plan on how to help the poor boy waiting on him. 

* * *

“Ok,” Amenadiel had his hand to his head, a tiny slice of pressure breaking across his forehead in frustration. “You’re overthinking it”

Landon was sitting in the middle of Linda’s now empty living room, his arms slung over his knees and his head buried between them, and not even a hint of a feather hanging off his back.

“I don’t understand,” he mumbled, the words barely making it passed his knees, “this shouldn’t be this hard”

Lucifer snickered at the display, but swallowed it back as his brother shot him a look. “That isn’t helping Luci” Amenadiel scoffed, scowling. His expression softened as his eyes moved from Lucifer over to Linda, who sat off to the side, in her favorite chair, cradling a milk drunk baby in her lap. He caught her eye as she looked up from the pouting boy on the ground, a pitiful flash of sorrow in her hazel eyes. 

Amenadiel shrugged his shoulder as he flicked up an eyebrow in her direction, before cocking his head in Lucifer’s direction. Linda’s eyes slid back to the broken boy, the cogs in her brain linking with Amenadiel’s movements, and connecting the words he was trying to say without actually saying them. 

She shifted the baby in her arms, bringing him up to her shoulder and smoothly laying him across it, his tiny chin being held up by the crook of her neck. Laying her hand against the back of the baby’s head, she turned slightly and narrowed her eyes at Lucifer who had found her breast pump and was examining it with intense curiosity. 

“Lucifer” 

Her voice sent a jolt through him and the pump slipped through his fingers momentarily before he shot his hand out to recover. “My apologies Doctor” 

She clucked her tongue but kept her chuckles of amusement to herself. “Come on” 

She motioned for him to follow her into Charlie’s bedroom so she could put the infant in his crib and give her arms a rest. Lucifer followed behind closely, his hands nervously tucked into his pockets as he looked around the small room. 

“I realize that we haven’t had our usual sessions Lucifer, “ Linda turned to face him once Charlie was settled, “I’m sorry for that”

“No need for apologies Doctor.” He motioned his arms in a sweeping motion. “You have had your hands quite full with my nephew--” Lucifer grinned, “and my brother”

“Yes, I am well aware Lucifer, however this boy-- and his  _ newfound powers  _ must make you feel some sort of emotions”

Lucifer scoffed. “That boy? Affect me? I think your brain has been affected by a lack of sleep Doctor.”

Linda shook her head. “Deflecting onto me still doesn’t negate how you’re feeling Lucifer. Whether you want to believe me or not.”

Lucifer picked up a stuffed wolf from the small change table off to the side. It had its head arched up, mimicking a howl, and its faux fur was wild and knotted. Lucifer took a thumb and ran it over its stuffed head, smoothing back the fur until each piece was precisely where it was meant to be. Once satisfied, he propped it back up in its original spot, but not before he patted it gently on the head, an action that did not go unnoticed by Linda.

“Why didn’t  _ you  _ help Landon with his wings Lucifer? You have them too. You could have just as easily given him the lessons instead of Amenadiel”

Lucifer rolled his eyes as a growl curled from his lips, “We both know Amenadiel is far better suited for this”

“And the fact that you don’t identify with the boy never crossed your mind?” Linda was blunt, more so than she had ever been, but now wasn’t the time to hold back. 

If they wanted a solution to get those kids home, everyone had to be ready to use the weapons at their disposal. For Linda, that was her empathy. It was the strongest tool she carried, probably even the strongest of all, especially amongst the immortal supernatural beings. 

“Identify with--that’s preposterous Doctor” Lucifer cried, throwing his hands up in the air, “What would  _ that  _ boy in there and I have in common?”

Linda’s arms crossed over her chest as she stared holes into Lucifer’s crisp suit. For someone of small stature, her presence was huge, and even the Devil himself wouldn’t dare go up against her when she looked at him with her soul searching gaze.

Lucifer folded his large frame into the rocking chair pushed up against the corner, his legs so long that his knees pressed into his chest. He squirmed as he tried to get comfortable, an exasperated sigh escaping from his lips as the chair moaned under his weight. 

Linda waited for his eventual answer, knowing this silence was his way of pouting, hoping she would move on but also knowing that it was never that easy with her. 

His eyes grazed the room, briefly clipping hers before whisking away to the little cloud stickers over Charlie’s crib, analyzing each fake fluffy ridge. He scoffed as he shook his head at the little winged angel that sat atop one of the clouds, holding what looked like a fishing pole attached to a crescent moon that hung precariously against the blue of the wall. “That’s not how the moon--” he wanted to complain, but his eyes caught hers again and he ate the remaining complaint instead.

His shoulders sagged against the back of the chair as his head lolled backwards. He closed his eyes before pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. “Fine” he grumbled, without moving. “But he asked for my help, and you know how much Amenadiel loves helping young boys--”

His head popped up as the words crossed his lips. “I--” but he stumbled. He knew he should have worded that better, and was going to explain, but the surprise in Linda’s face was enough to stifle his words, and forced him to choke on them under a slight cough. 

Lucifer knew the broken memories Linda was conjuring up in her mind, the death of the young boy Caleb still fresh in the air. Amenadiel had taken the boy under his wing, so to speak, while he was trying to figure out how to be a proper dad to Charlie, and the boy’s murder was the darkest stain of humanity that Amenadiel had ever experienced. 

“I didn’t mean--” Lucifer whispered, before biting down on his tongue. “Linda--”

Linda turned to her sleeping baby and brushed back the thick hair that curled against his forehead. "I know" she responded after a few caresses over her child's face. "And I do think that you meant well by bringing Landon here…" Linda sighed before she turned back to him. "I just think that maybe the reason you handed him over to Amenadiel so swiftly is because perhaps he stirred up some unpleasant feelings that you weren't ready to hear"

"That's half true actually Doctor" Lucifer plucked out the rogue bear behind him that occupied the chair before he had, and was now mindlessly running a finger along its muzzle as he looked over her shoulder, "He said some things on the way over that felt--"

"Too close to home?" 

Lucifer nodded. "Yeah"

"What did he say?"

"Where to begin.." Lucifer mumbled, a hidden smirk on his face, "Let’s start with the fact that his Dad is as much of a prick as mine is.. or maybe the sad sack was willing to sacrifice himself for everyone else.." 

He looked up at the Doctor with something else on his lips, but he sighed deeply and shook the thoughts away. 

"Lucifer?"

Lucifer peeled the chair from his large frame as he stood, his head turning from her to look back towards the living room. 

He brushed aside her concern, flipping the switch back to his mask of indifference, shutting down as quickly as blinking. 

"Seeing as how the urchin is at Daniel’s tonight, and the penthouse isn't set up for guests--" Lucifer motioned around the room practically giving away his intentions, "would you be ever so kind as to house the new angel and his human companion for the time being?"

Linda rolled her eyes.

"You've been hanging around the Detective for too long" Lucifer teased, snapping a magnetic smile across his lips. 

"You want to be alone with Chloe" Linda said knowingly as Lucifer grinned, no hint of an actual question in her words.

"That's one way of putting it" He added a wink for emphasis. 

Linda, from her standpoint, could briefly make out Amenadiel and the boy between large looming feathers that were no doubt Landon's, in the other room, progress seemingly being made now. 

Amenadiel had been struggling with his guilt and grief with nightmares about Caleb the past few months, and Linda had finally seen that familiar light back in his eyes tonight as he was helping Landon. 

He had been reluctant to leave Charlie’s side after his experience, only having gone to get Lucifer to bring him back from Hell, and then popped right back up to be with his son. 

He had even set himself up in the spare room, his fear for their safety almost an obsessive compulsion. 

Linda had woken up to heavy footsteps pacing the floor in the next room most nights, and hadn't needed to tend to Charlie for late night feedings much because Amenadiel was always so quick about making sure Charlie's needs were met. He never seemed to sleep, and Linda could see the toll it took on him. 

Amenadiel was so tuned in to both Linda and Charlie's needs that he didn't know how to process in his own mind what he was going through. But he refused to bring it up, constantly using the excuse he was fine, knowing Linda would see right through him, but not caring either way. 

If anything, having Landon here could be exactly what Amenadiel needed to heal. Maybe Lucifer knew what he was doing after all.

Linda skimmed Lucifer's body language, the way his hands fell into his pockets almost haphazardly, but a tightness in his shoulders telling her how anxious he actually was. The way his lips curled up into a smile, but the dark sugar brown of his eyes almost begging her to give him this. His desire was perfectly clear to her, and it wasn’t about sex. He needed Chloe. She was his comfort. His rock. 

Linda had waited for so long for those two to finally admit how they felt about each other, and now that they had, who was she to stand against that?

Linda cocked her head slightly, her brows furrowing. “You’re asking me for permission?”

Lucifer seemed taken back by her question, his eyes dropping to his feet as though he was a kid who was just scolded. “Well-- I just--” Lucifer struggled to find his words, which only solidified Linda’s observation. He wasn’t going to talk to her, not right now, but he was seeking comfort and healing, in his own way, and he was asking her to allow him to. 

Linda softened and nodded. “Yes of course. They can stay here.”

"Perfect," Lucifer said, popping the 'p' with smacked lips, his body language flipping almost instantly. "I'll call the Detective right away"

Linda chuckled as he twirled on his heels quickly and ran out the door, his phone clutched tightly in his hand.

Linda turned back to Charlie, sweeping one more hand over his sleeping face, and then followed after the Devil, a tugged laugh falling from her lips as she thought about how fast her life had changed since meeting Lucifer Morningstar. 


	9. A Dog With A Bone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe tries to figure Hope out, while Maze adds a few pieces to the puzzle.   
> Landon and Amenadiel seem to have some sort of progress, and Linda is curious about Hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love Hope's dynamic with both Chloe and Maze (can you tell?)  
> Thanks for reading, and for any comments! I love all the feedback

* * *

“If you don’t want to stay there, you don’t have to,” Chloe offered as they drove. “My daughter is at her dad’s so my apartment is empty.” 

Chloe didn’t want to admit to herself that she had grown attached to the girl in this short amount of time. There was something raw and innocent about her that called to the mother in Chloe, and the protective streak in her was firing on all cylinders. 

“No, it’s ok.” Hope’s voice was small, soft, but calm. “I just want to be with Landon”

Chloe smiled. “I can understand that”

She knew why Lucifer had suggested it, especially considering the kiss she had left him with before sending him off with Landon. But, Amenadiel, according to Linda, had been making progress with the boy, and as much as Chloe wanted to keep Hope within arms’ length, Landon’s lessons were more important than her own budding feelings. 

“Linda said that Landon was making progress” Chloe wanted to keep the chatter light and happy, afraid Hope would withdraw into herself if a silence was left between them. “Only minimal broken objects so far”

Hope’s head whipped in Chloe’s direction. “So-- his wings.. He’s…” and Chloe nodded. 

“Amenadiel is a good teacher. Landon is pretty lucky”

Maze, who had been silent up until this point, scoffed from the backseat. “He’s probably eating this up right now.”

Chloe rolled her eyes, but found herself smiling. “It’s good practice for him. He’ll probably have to have to do this same thing with Charlie again in a few years”

Maze leaned up into the space between them, leaning her elbows on the back of the seats while she licked at her lips. She sucked in a deep breath, her face turned in Hope’s direction, her eyes closed in bliss. 

“Can you stop doing that please?” Hope asked, her voice bristling with irritation, earning only a laugh from the demon. 

“There is just something so delicious about you” Maze purred, leaning herself back again, and crossing her arms over her chest. “And before Decker scolds me--” she shot a glance in Chloe’s direction, “It’s not a sexual thing-- even though you do have this-- broken toy thing going for you-- so don’t flatter yourself-” 

Maze flicked her knife around her finger as she chuckled. “I simply recognize something within you-- in fact, it practically screams at me”

Hope twisted herself in her seat, glaring at the demon with an intensity that made even her own body shake. 

“Go ahead and say it demon” Hope hissed. “I’m broken-- useless-- weak” The words dripped off Hope’s tongue with disdain. Something within her had snapped, and her nostrils flared with rage. 

Maze’s lips curled around her teeth with glee. Her eyes sparkled, flicking up to look at the surprise in Chloe’s face, and then back to the icy cold stare that sent excited chills down her spine. 

Maze pushed her body forward again, refusing to break eye contact, an alpha calling to an alpha, a challenge unspoken between the two, a battle of wills. 

“Who told you that you were weak?” Maze purred between her teeth, a thick sweet drawl to her voice, coated with sugared icing spun into silver strands of cotton candy.

Her breath coated Hope’s lips as Maze kept breaching the boundaries. Each small inch only making the growl in the girl’s throat vibrate even deeper.

“You are something else, aren’t you?” Warm tendrils of admiration flickered through Maze’s body as she was practically nose to nose with the girl. Never had someone challenged the demon in this way, and she couldn’t help how much it actually excited her. 

Maze’s tongue mindlessly slipped from between her lips, lapping at the corners of her mouth as the heat flamed higher. 

She had never quite felt at home here, until now. Hope’s scent drove her wild. Every inch of her body was awake, every nerve ending lighting off fireworks the longer they held their positions. 

Hope snapped her teeth in the way her inner wolf would, which only brightened Maze’s smile more. 

“Do you feel that?” Maze thrummed, her voice plucking softly along the strings, edging the outer corners of Hope’s mind, searching for a weak spot. 

Maze had practice when it came to bending people to her will. Her patience never wavered, and she felt no need to rest, not like humans had to. 

She lived for this. It was what she was made for. 

But something in Hope’s mind blocked every attack, her own inner strength matching that of the demon’s. 

“Lucifer’s mojo didn’t work on her either Maze,” Chloe piped up, a worried gasp in her words as she struggled to keep her focus on the road. 

“Can we all just get along, yeah?” she added, flicking her hand off the wheel, a nervous tic that Maze had come to recognize easily. 

Maze arched a brow like a loaded gun, her mind racing with new information. “If Lucifer’s mojo didn’t work on her… “ 

“I know--” Chloe mumbled, her shoulders relaxing somewhat as Maze released the girl from her stare. 

“Know what?” Hope asked, the anger still flaming tightly in her chest. 

“Divine powers don’t work on other celestials--” Chloe finally offered, her voice low. 

“Or gifts from God” Maze chuckled, a snicker rolling from her lips. 

“Or demons--” Chloe flicked a worried glance in Maze’s direction. 

Hope blanched. “Are you--are you saying I’m-- I’m a dem--” 

“No! No!” Chloe screeched out, her hand shooting out to take Hope’s hand. “There are other possibilities-- you came from a portal--another world…” Chloe’s voice trailed off as Maze’s laugh cut off her string of panicked words. 

The demon leaned back as her arms slithered across her chest. “Cool it Decker. We both know the truth-- you can’t tell me you didn’t have it figured out at the penthouse--that not even a small part of you knew--”

”What is she talking about?” Hope cried, slamming her hands down on her thighs. Her chest rolled with waves of anguish, the scent making Maze squirm in her seat as it invaded her senses, intoxicating her. 

Chloe sighed. “After Maze reacted so strongly to you, it made me curious. That, on top of your mind not able to bend to Lucifer’s mojo, and nature having a balance.. I just think--”

“Oh-” Hope dropped her head, and fell back against the seat. “You think because Landon is an angel-- that I--I’m--”

“Well no.. I mean-- it’s a theory-- and I um-- clearly this isn’t something we have ever dealt with before-- so I could be wrong-- I’m probably wrong-”

“You aren’t wrong” Maze fired off, enjoying the struggle in the Detective’s voice. 

“I could be” Chloe pushed, while eyeing Hope, who had seemingly shut down even further at this point. Chloe nudged Hope with her hand, her fingers warm and comforting. “Nothing is certain, ok? And I mean-- it doesn't change anything.. What we talked about still stands”

Hope lifted dreary eyes to the Detective, her lips trembling with a mix of pain and fear. 

The faint spark of trust that Chloe had earned earlier still rested within the azure flecks, and the Detective breathed softly. “I promise everything will be ok”

* * *

The remainder of the car ride was silent, the only sound slicing through the thickness of the previous conversation being the whirring of Maze’s knives as she spun them around her fingers, keeping a pleasing eye on the girl in the front. 

Chloe kept glancing between the two, assessing the situation, and feeling horrible about what had transpired. 

The drive seemed to have taken longer than usual, and Chloe couldn’t help the sigh of relief as she pulled up to the small house, taking note of Lucifer’s car still parked across the street. 

True to her word, Maze stayed close rather than taking off inside as soon as they arrived, which made Chloe’s previous guess about Landon’s effect on her even more plausible. 

All the blinds were drawn, but the door was slightly cracked open, and voices could be heard as they carried out on the currents. Hope perked up at Landon’s deep growl, the frustration evident. Her pace quickened as she pushed past the door, not even attempting to knock, making Chloe chuckle as flashes of Lucifer doing the same thing danced through her mind. 

“Boundaries are clearly a human thing I guess” She laughed, flicking a glance at Maze, who still seemed hesitant to go inside. 

“I, uh, I think I’ll just stay here, keep guard” Maze determined, her foot hovering over the threshold, a slight tremble in her spine. 

“Umm, ok” Chloe somewhat agreed, knowing when to push and when not to. She hesitated momentarily, her mouth slightly agape, her mind racing with even more questions, but ultimately deciding against it, making a mental note to mention it to Linda instead. 

Chloe’s vision was instantly blinded by bright orange wings as soon as she took the few steps into the base of Linda’s house. Landon stood in the middle of the room, his wings unfurled and extended to the very tip, pushing at the walls, shattered glass surrounding him from all angles. 

Hope was standing in front of him, her hands on his face, a lightness in her touch that seemed to be missing while Chloe was with her. It was obvious how much the two loved each other, and Chloe smiled at the warmth she felt from that.

At Hope’s touch, Landon's wings looked as though they were vibrating, a soft buzz of electric energy hanging in the air, sparking the ends of Chloe’s hair with frazzled currents. She wondered if all angel wings did the same, and just exactly how everything was all connected, but that was a question for a less dire time.

Chloe maneuvered her way around the feathers, being careful not to touch them, and searched the room, catching Amenadiel and Linda off in the corner, in a hushed conversation, but both still sneaking glances at the scene in the middle of the room. 

Everything else was silent, and her heart dropped when she couldn’t find Lucifer, worry sinking into places she tried hard to close off. 

Chloe was hesitant to interrupt Linda and Amenadiel’s conversation, and refused to entertain an empty heart, so found herself drifting closer towards the young couple without thought. 

Once noticed, she took a final step in the direction of Hope, catching the tail end of the girl’s words to Landon, but waiting before she spoke up.

Landon’s eyes lifted to hers, giving Hope pause enough to stop talking and turn around to face the Detective. 

“Everything ok?” Chloe asked, her brow cocking slightly, her gaze sinking into his plush feathers, drawn to the intensity of them. 

Hope nodded, her hands slipping into Landon’s as she pushed her back to his chest as though she needed the connection for comfort.

A warm hand on Chloe’s shoulder warned her of Amenadiel’s sudden presence, but Chloe couldn’t take her eyes off the boy’s wings which were still looming over everyone.

“I will never get over how beautiful wings are” she murmured, bringing a chuckle to Amenadiel’s lips. “I’ll, uh, leave you to it then” Chloe added, tearing her gaze off the wings, and shaking her head softly.

Taking one last look at Hope, who had turned back to Landon at this point, Chloe sucked in a short breath before making her way in Linda’s direction, leaving Amenadiel to continue his lesson.

“How’s it going?” she asked Linda as soon as she was within distance, “I mean, besides the obvious--” she laughed nervously, motioning to the mess around the room. 

Linda shrugged, not offering much in the way of explanations, her eyes focused on Hope more than anything. “Is that her?” Linda finally asked, casually shifting her attention to Chloe. 

“Hope? Yeah--why?” 

“I had an interesting chat with Landon about her-- Did you know that she’s--uh-- I think he called her a Tr-- tribrid?” Linda rolled the word on her tongue, feeling it out before nodding as though it was just as she thought. “And I thought having an angel baby was the craziest thing that’s happened to me--”

“I actually wanted to talk to you about her-- something Maze said earlier-- oh, and speaking about Maze.." Chloe’s thoughts spun nervously, "there is something going on with her--”

Linda’s ears perked up at the mention of her best friend. “Is she ok?”

Chloe nodded. “I don’t think so-- it’s hard to tell with Maze sometimes though. She keeps everything so tight to her chest. But Landon’s presence really seems to bother her, and Hope’s--well-- quite the opposite”

“What do you mean?” 

Chloe stole another glance at her Hope, watching as the girl took a place next to Amenadiel, and nodding along with whatever it was that he was telling Landon. “A candle to a flame Linda-- Maze is like a dog with a bone”

“Oh” The exclamation rolled off Linda's tongue with disdain. “I mean-- Maze would never--” and Chloe stopped her with a wave of her hand. “Oh I know-- it’s just-- having these two here.. It feels.. different.. I honestly don’t know how else to describe it”

Linda pursed her lips as she watched Chloe’s fluttered movements. “Are you--I mean-- this girl.. You already care about her, don’t you?”

Chloe sighed. “More than I should, right?”

She cocked her head, her azure eyes bleeding with empathy as Linda stared at her. 

“I don’t know Chloe. I mean, maybe your gift wasn’t just made for Lucifer-- You’ve always seen through the walls he’s erected around himself, better than anyone else has, so it's possible you can do the same for others? Or perhaps you see something in this girl that hits close to home for you... Or-- you know, maybe, it's the mother in you recognizing the ache in her heart--” Linda’s tone softened, dropping into a whisper, “Landon told me her mother died when she was 15..” Linda’s voice trailed off as Chloe’s sudden intake of breath startled her. “You didn’t know that, did you?”

Chloe shook her head. “She told me about her dad.. But.. oh my.. “ she chewed back using the G-word, a habit recently formed due to Lucifer. Her heart ached, and her mind drifted back to the sadness in Hope’s eyes, it all making sense now. 

She should have known something else was there, something deeper and even more buried. She was a cop. It was her job to know. And she felt like she had let Hope down. 

Why did she feel so strongly for this girl? What was it about her, about Landon, that made Maze react so strongly? 

Did they affect anyone else? Was there a reason behind it all?

Chloe's mind felt scattered, and a deep sense of loss settled like a thick tar in the bottom of her stomach.

Before she could totally spiral into what ifs and theories, strong, warm arms wrapped around Chloe’s waist and a nose was pressed against the curve of her neck. 

Chloe couldn’t help the fire that ignited in her belly as she felt Lucifer’s warmth pressed against her body, and the deep lull of his voice vibrating against her naked skin. “Hello Detective”

She twisted in his arms so she could slide her hands up to his cheeks, looking him in the warm brown eyes she loved so dearly. “Lucifer” His name was barely a breath as it floated off her tongue with ease. She could feel just the whisper of tension in his touch as his eyes drifted up to his brother and the two visitors. Hope wasn't the only one hiding pain it seemed. And clearly her and Maze weren't the only ones affected by the couples' presence. 

Chloe's heart bled for their pain, and she wanted to help, no, she needed to help. And at least with Lucifer, she had a better chance at him opening up to her if they were alone. At least it would be one mystery solved tonight.

Chloe pulled her hand through Lucifer's hair, tugging at the slicked back curls, attempting to refocus his attention back to her. “You want to get out of here?” 

Something dark flickered through Lucifer’s eyes, as quick as a breath, before it was gone. He pressed his lips against Chloe’s, his hand tipping her chin up so he could deepen it as his tongue pushed for access. Chloe’s knees weakened, as they usually did when he was pressed against her, and the entire world dropped off.

It was only the throat clearing from Linda that broke the spell, and a blush raged like wildfire across the arch of Chloe's cheeks. 

“Sorry” she mumbled, throwing a sheepish smile towards the Doctor. 

Linda waved a hand, a laugh fluttering from her curved smile as she shook her head. “No, it's ok. I get it." 

Linda smiled at them, her hazel eyes locking with Chloe's, as though she understood the real reason Chloe wanted out of there. "You two go ” Linda laid a hand against Chloe’s wrist, leaning in towards her, and keeping her voice soft. “And don’t worry about Hope. She’ll be ok”

Chloe closed her eyes as she nodded at her friend with gratitude. “Thanks Linda”

Chloe shot Lucifer a look, motioning with her head that she wanted to say goodbye before heading out. She didn’t wait for a response, knowing he wouldn’t say anything against it, and instead threaded his fingers through hers and followed her lead. 

“Hope?” Chloe said softly, coming up behind Amenadiel, who was gently trying to coax Landon’s wings back to prevent any more damage to the remaining property. 

Landon seemed to be in a lighter mood, his laugh airy, his eyes sparkling as he finally started to get the hang of his large wings, letting them whoosh softly around the room, creating a light breeze that would dance with the strands of Hope's long hair. 

As a result, Hope had a genuine smile on her face for the first time Chloe had noticed, and then it hit her. She realized, in that moment, that this was exactly where the girl needed to be. 

Landon was her anchor, and Hope seemed to be his. 

Chloe smiled at the thought. In this reality, on this earth, Landon and Hope were as connected as Lucifer and she was. Maybe even more so. And if that connection could carry across dimensions, Chloe couldn’t imagine just how strong it was in Hope and Landon’s own world.

Maybe Chloe's original thought of Hope being a demon was wrong. 

Maybe, just maybe, Hope was more like Chloe. 

A gift. 

A miracle.

Someone given a chance to see others for who they are, and not what they are.

Maybe the only thing really stopping Hope from seeing that about herself wasn’t celestial, but internalized. 

Chloe had learned through her own discoveries, and Lucifer’s, that the mind was a powerful tool, perhaps the most powerful of all, and if Hope saw herself as weak--well then… maybe it was because she was-- simply because of the fear of what that meant. 

If Lucifer could make himself vulnerable around Chloe, then why couldn’t Hope make herself vulnerable around Landon-- or herself even?

But this was a conversation better left for tomorrow. 

Lucifer needed her tonight, and honestly, she needed him just as much. If she thought any more about this, a headache would be the only thing accomplished tonight.

Sighing, she whispered a touch against Hope’s shoulder, smiling at the girl as she leaned in to say goodbye. 

"I'll see you tomorrow" Chloe murmured, her eyes brightening at Hope.

Hope turned to fully face Chloe so she could throw her arms out and wrap them around the Detective’s shoulders tightly. She pulled Chloe in for a hug, burying her face into Chloe’s hair, much Landon's surprise, who chuckled proudly, his wings shimmering with iridescence over top of them.

“Thank you Chloe,” she whispered into the Detective’s ear, “Truly.”

Chloe’s hands softly rubbed Hope’s back, the same way she did whenever Trixie hugged her. 

It was something Chloe’s father did as well, and the comfort it brought, the warmth it made her feel was something she tried to give to Hope right now. 

When they finally pulled away, Chloe nodded at Landon, a soft smile offered in his direction.

“Get some rest tonight, yeah” Chloe said to both of them, “I have a feeling we’ll need it”


	10. This Is My Life Now, Isn't It?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta readers, Fer and Lea. Love you both!

* * *

Maze paced the threshold of the door, her eyes focused on the light from inside, but unable to brush off the tension that vibrated throughout her body. 

She growled, clicking her teeth sharply against her tongue, her fingers sliding against the door frame like a tiger brushing up against the bars of its cell. 

Maze hated how afraid she was, as though she, a demon from hell, was a weak pathetic human who cowered in the sights of angels. 

She was Mazikeen of the Lilim. 

She used to be the Devil’s right hand demon.

Humans feared her. They cowered at her feet. 

So why did this boy create such chaos in her? 

And why did the anger bubble just below the surface of her skin, setting fire to everything she kept deeply hidden, as though it were screaming to be let out, boiling her blood in the process. 

On top of her own swirling emotions, she felt protective of the people she loved that were indoors, and the thought of them being alone with him made her almost feral with rage.

If he could do this to her, what was he doing to them? 

Stepping inside the door, the fight was stronger than the flight instinct and she couldn’t stay outside any longer. Something was drawing her in, something even she didn’t understand.

As her foot landed on the first step, her eyes instantly landed on bright orange feathers as they perched upon the boy’s back. 

Orange flickered in her irises, transfixing her in the doorway as something took her over. All the pain and agony she buried felt amplified, and she clawed at her own body to get it out, to let it escape. It festered under her skin, crawling like spiders, feasting on her as she squirmed. 

Her back stiffened as soon as Chloe and Lucifer stepped into her path, the curve of her spine arching unnaturally as her view of the feathers was obstructed. 

Chloe stopped, cocking her head slightly, her eyes narrowing as she read Maze’s body language, the cop in her never able to rest. “Maze?” 

Maze’s eyes were glazed over, any hint of humanity locked behind a feral snarl suddenly aimed in Lucifer’s direction as though she just realized he was there.

“Mazikeen?” Lucifer’s voice had a tightness to it, almost to the point of exhaustion, with just a hint of annoyance. 

Without pause, Maze growled and lunged at Lucifer, knocking Chloe over with a force so strong that she was sure her head would bounce against the pavement before her hands could create any sort of counter balance. 

Lucifer roared as his wings unfurled, stretching to cushion Chloe’s fall, and push the demon from him, until she was pinned between the wall and the looming white feathers. 

“What has gotten into you Mazikeen?!” Lucifer screamed, anger flashing red in his eyes. 

The commotion brought all the occupants of the house to the front door, including Landon, who had managed to press his wings tightly against his back in pure instinct. At the sight of the orange feathers, Maze roared, shooting her razor like nails out and clawing at Lucifer’s feathers, drawing blood as he winced in pain. 

Amenadiel pushed to the front of the crowd, his eyes narrowing on the demon as she slashed at his brother, her eyes glazed over with something unrecognizable. 

Landon’s presence seemed to only exacerbate her condition, and she struggled with every ounce of fight she had in her. 

The orange wings seemed to respond in instinct, unfurling from his back, rippling with light as though they were setting themselves aflame. His eyes glowed orange as his wings spread out, reacting in response to the demon. 

Chloe couldn’t help but stare as the large orange feathers bristled with electricity, crackling from the heatless flames, much more intense than Lucifer’s own white wing still partially wrapped around her.

“Landon?” Amenadiel couldn’t believe his eyes, the look of shock on his face hardening his features as he bounced between the boy, and Maze. Her eyes glowed the same bright orange as his, as though he had a hold of her in some way, an enchantment that had enraptured her the moment she caught a glimpse of his feathers. There was something within his wings that increased her agitation as he drew closer, and her entire body trembled with rage.

“You--” Maze screamed, curling a sharp finger towards the Devil. “I hate you-- I HATE YOU--” but the words rolled over her teeth as she snapped her jaw. 

Linda pushed herself between Lucifer’s wings, frantic and concerned about her friend, whom she barely even recognized. She brought her hand to Maze’s face, palming it softly in the hopes that it would bring comfort and snap her out of whatever trapped her.

“Maze?” Linda’s voice was soft, encouraging, and Maze turned a glazed expression in the Doctor’s direction. 

“He--” Maze’s eyes cleared, and tears formed. “I followed him for thousands of years-- I protected him-- I loved him-- and he-- he--” Maze shook her head as she lost the words, the anger now subsiding into agony. 

Landon’s wings still rippled, but the flame slowed, crackling softly as he took careful steps towards Maze and Lucifer. 

Amenadiel placed a hand on Landon’s chest to stop him, his palm flat against the boy’s body, the heat pressing against his taut skin. 

The warmth from Landon’s wings seared all throughout his entire body until Amenadiel could no longer hold on, and he withdrew his hand, sending shivers down his spine from the sudden lack of heat. Amendial’s eyes flickered the same as Maze’s, a sudden rip of agony shaking him to his core until he finally looked away from the glowing feathers. 

“What are you doing?” His brows creased in agitation. All angels had powers, and clearly Landon was displaying some sort of power over Maze and even Amenadiel himself, but they didn’t usually affect demons, or angels-- so how was this possible? And why hadn’t they affected Amenadiel earlier? 

Landon didn’t answer the angel, his eyes instead still solely focused on whatever was going on with Maze. 

He seemed to be in as much of a daze as the demon was, and acting on pure instinct at this point.

“Landon?” Hope cried, ducking under his wing and grabbing his arm. “You’re scaring me”

Hope slid her hand up to Landon’s face, attempting to get him to look at her as she whispered something in his ear that was too low for anyone else to hear. 

“Landon-- Remember what you said- we have to trust them.. Please.. Come back to me”

Her other hand then reached up to brush away one of his feathers that had fallen against her shoulder, but the wing bristled and curled around her instead, pulling Hope flush to his side, cocooning her. 

Chloe, who stood in complete shock as she watched everything unfold, noticed how Landon’s large wing blanketed around Hope, almost like it was protecting her from something, the same way Lucifer’s wing was protecting herself.

Her eyes then drifted to Maze, who had her head hung low, her lip still trembling, her hands clutched tightly against Lucifer’s wing as quiet words spilled from her lips into her friend’s ear. 

“Lucifer” Chloe said softly, running her fingers up along his wing, knowing it would get his attention. "Let Maze go" 

"Detective?" He was confused and hesitant, his wing still hovered around her, his feathers gently caressing her back. 

She pushed at it without actually waiting for him to answer, moving it away from her as she stepped out from him, and towards Hope and Landon. 

Landon’s wings still bristled with energy, but all Chloe felt was warmth as she stared at them, the heat licking at her face like a soft caress. She wanted to reach out and touch them, almost as though they called to her, but she kept her hands glued firmly to her side, instead choosing to focus on Hope, knowing that if they were connected, soothing her would also soothe him. 

“Maze isn’t a threat, I promise” Chloe crooned softly, flicking a glance back at the demon who was now cradled into Linda’s arms, having escaped the strong grasp of Lucifer’s wing. 

Without Maze’s gritting stare on the wings, and the reassurance from Chloe, she could see the way the wings drooped down, flattening against Landon’s back, like the energy of keeping them stretched out had completely drained him and he could no longer sustain them.

His eyes flickered back to their usual green, and a deep blush shaded his face as he looked around the room, catching Chloe’s eyes as she stared back.

The loss of heat from his wings could be felt throughout the room, the cold air sizzling against their skin as the tone completely changed between everyone. 

Amenadiel stood there, slack jawed, staring at the boy with a guarded expression, a hint of fear and just a sliver of his deeply buried sadness reflecting against his dark eyes. 

Landon’s body shook as a tremor overtook him, his wings curling up and evaporating almost instantly, bringing a sigh of relief to almost everyone in the room, including himself. 

Maze’s head popped up from Linda’s shoulder, her expression hard and locked again, a tremor of anger rumbling deep within her belly. 

“I think we’re done for the night” Linda exclaimed, breaking the silence in the room, her hand still on Maze’s arm. She narrowed her eyes at Lucifer, who had seemed to retreat within himself as he looked back and forth between Chloe, and Maze. His wings were no longer visible, and the wrinkles in his suit were the only indication that they had even been exposed in the first place. “Amenadiel, would you kindly show our guests the spare room? And if you could, check on Charlie and make sure this, “ she waved her hand around the room, “didn’t wake him”

Amenadiel nodded blankly, motioning a finger in the direction of Hope and Landon, before turning and stalking off, not a single word passing his lips. 

Hope shot a quick look in Chloe’s direction, and then towards Maze, her eyes softening at the demon for the first time since meeting. She opened her mouth to speak, but snapped it shut just as quickly, her shoulders sagging slightly as she shook her head. 

Landon, however, had taken a couple steps towards Maze, before stopping himself, his hands finding his arms and scratching slightly at his own skin, his nerves clearly getting the better of him. “I’m sorry” he finally offered, releasing the tight breath of air he was holding in, his lip trembling softly with his words. 

He shrugged his shoulders, unsure what else to say, feeling lost and slightly scared that he had crossed a line without even knowing how or why. Hope slipped her arm through his, pulling at him, “Landon, let’s go”

He sighed, looking around the room one last time, before dropping his head and allowing Hope to pull him after Amenadiel, who had gone to check on Charlie while waiting for them. 

Chloe watched them walk away and then turned back to Lucifer. “What was that?” she exclaimed, shaking her head at him, her brows creased in concern. 

Lucifer just shook his head, confusion messing with his usual calm demeanor. 

“Are you ok Maze?” Chloe caught Linda’s eyes, as Maze pulled herself away, turning her head in the opposite direction of her friends. “I’m fine” Maze growled, gritting her teeth with fury. 

Linda sighed, but didn’t attempt to console Maze, knowing that it wasn’t what was needed right now. Instead, she waved her hands, pushing Lucifer and Chloe a few steps away and following right after them. 

“I want to have some time with Maze,” she murmured, more so to Chloe than Lucifer. “I think your earlier concerns were valid”

“Concerns?” Lucifer flicked an arch brow in Chloe’s direction, “What concerns?”

Chloe palmed his wrist as she wrapped her fingers around it. “I’ll tell you later, I promise”

Lucifer’s forehead creased with confusion, while his eyes darted between the three women, before ultimately ending back on Chloe. He then nodded, mildly accepting her words, his brown eyes darkening as he bit his tongue, holding back the stinging comments and shifting gears. 

“Shall I suggest we take my car then Detective?” 

Chloe nodded. “Yeah, ok” She agreed, her mind unfocused and thundering with more questions than answers. “We should probably get going then.”

She looked over at Maze, who still had her back turned to them. “If you need a place to crash, Trix isn’t home, and the apartment is empty-- it’s all yours”

“Sure” Maze replied after a few seconds of awkward silence, refusing to meet Chloe's piercing gaze. 

Chloe gave Linda a quick hug, and whispered her thanks before taking one last look at Maze, her eyes soft and pooled with sadness. 

Maze kept her head turned away, her chin tight to her chest as she slide the blade of her knife across her thumb, watching as the bright red droplets bubbled to the surface of her usually smooth skin.

She refused to lift her head, or even acknowledge Linda until she was sure that Lucifer and Chloe had left for the night, and the others had remained hidden in their respective rooms. 

“Shall we talk?” Linda asked once Maze's eyes met hers, the tone of her voice soft, but also demanding, not really giving Maze a chance to say no, even though that was exactly what the demon was going to say. 

After some minor convincing, and maybe even a little bit of reverse psychology and a bit of furniture rearrangement to put the house back to normal, Linda finally convinced Maze to sit down with her. 

Maze settled into her usual corner of Linda's couch, throwing a fancy decorative pillow over her lap and running her fingers through the familiar tassels, breathing through her nose as her lips pressed tightly together. 

“I don’t need therapy” 

Linda chuckled slightly under her breath as she settled in next to her friend, pulling a thin blanket over her lap and laying her head on Maze’s shoulder. 

“How about a friend?”

A sigh settled deeply in Maze’s chest, and even though she wanted to sink into her friend’s offered comfort, her body remained stiff. She was still very uneasy, and somewhat embarrassed with what had transpired, but mostly she was angry that she wasn’t able to keep herself together earlier. 

A giant hole was punched through her chest, and the aching chasm was a newly formed bruise, purple and black and totally devoid of anything human. The dark pit of emptiness reminded her once again of her soulless nature, which only pushed on those wounds even deeper. A sharper, pus filled infection of bottled up human emotions with no where to seep, no fluid to weep, nothing but darkness and agony. A hell within her own body. 

“I’m fine” Maze grumbled, pushing away the hurt. 

“I’m not” Linda replied, tilting her chin up to look Maze in the eyes. “My house looks like a war zone. There are two strangers sleeping in the room next to my child, and one of them seems to be some sort of super angel-- I just--” Linda took a deep breath as she brought her hand up to her face to wipe away the solitary tear trapped in the corner of her eye. “I don’t think I’m ever going to get used to this celestial stuff. But.. this is my life now isn’t it?” 

Linda shrugged her shoulders as more tears started to fall. Every fear she had kept bottled up since she had first learned about the existence of Heaven and Hell was seeping through, and she didn’t know how to stop it. She had prided herself on always seemingly being so well put together, so okay with everything, but the strain was always there, pushing against the edges of her sanity, threatening to break. 

She was strong for all these supernatural beings, and she loved that she was part of this crazy new world, but where was the line going to be drawn? When were things going to ever be normal? 

Maze’s body softened as she threw her arms around her friend and pulled her close. 

The warmth of Linda’s body pressed against hers was a cork for her own aching emotions.

“I’m supposed to be the strong one Maze. I’m supposed to be the one with the answers--” but Maze brought a finger to Linda’s lips, shushing her, sighing deeply. 

“Humans are soft, squishy even. And created with a limited amount of knowledge. It’s not up to you to be the strong one. It’s simply not how you were made.” 

Maze wasn’t particularly good at comforting people, in fact, most of her comforting usually involved knives and sex, usually simultaneously, but Linda knew the words came from a good place, and so she forced a tight smile across her lips as she flicked away the tears. 

Maze grimaced as Linda sniffled back the sob stuck in her throat.

“Human emotions are so messy”

“Yeah, well,” Linda said dryly, peeling herself out of Maze’s arms. “Humans are soft and squishy right?”

Maze’s lip curled along her face like a yawning cat, lifting at the edge as her dark eyes sparkled. 

“You were having some very real emotions earlier” Linda pointed out boldly, dangling the string in the demon’s face, hoping she would take the bait. 

Maze sneered at the doctor’s words. “I thought I told you I didn’t want, or need therapy”

Linda shrugged, “We’re just talking Maze. As a friend, I’d like to know what happened. What were you feeling? What was going on with you at that moment? I’m not the only one who has questions you know.”

“Decker” Maze groaned, rolling her eyes and tilting her chin up in defiance. “She’s overreacting, and really doesn’t need to be concerned.”

“Maybe she is overreacting-- but her concerns are valid.. And after what I saw tonight-- so are mine.. Maze, talk to me”

“I’m not some broken human you can fix Linda. You and Decker keep forgetting what I am. I was forged in the bowels of Hell. I slept in hellfire, bathed in misery. I don’t do feelings. I don’t do emotions.. I have no soul.. I was made not to care, remember?”

“But you do though. You care about me, and Trixie, and Chloe-” Linda said softly tugging slowly on the reins, afraid she would spook away the demon if she went too fast.

“And,” Linda continued when Maze didn’t say anything, “You do feel emotions. I’ve seen it. In the way you protect us, the way you smile at Trixie when she lands that new attack you’ve taught her-- when Charlie laughs at his Auntie Maze-- all of those are emotions Maze. Happy ones, yes, but emotions all the same. That’s not something a demon would express-- certainly not one who says she doesn’t care”

Maze shrugged, “So, what’s your point?”

“My point, Maze, is that with the good comes the bad. And I know there is something bothering you. Something has been for a while. And Chloe knows this too. That’s why she came to me. So, I’m going to ask you again-- What is going on with you?”

Maze’s fingers found the tassels of the pillow again, and she began to thread them roughly though her fingers letting the cords press so deeply against her skin that indents began to form.

The only constant she had were her knives which were pressed firmly against her back, the cool steel of the blades kissing the delicate arch of her spine, reminding her that she wasn’t just anyone. 

She was Mazikeen. 

She wasn’t weak. 

She didn’t need to explain herself.

But she wanted to, for Linda, for their friendship, because it mattered to the Doctor and so in a weird way, it mattered to Maze too. 

“Whenever I look at that boy, there are all these disgusting human emotions that bubble over.. Like I can’t control them..” Maze’s voice was soft and low, almost as though she was purring, but with more ferocity than your typical housecat.

Her guarded eyes drifted over towards the bedrooms, a desperate need to make sure it really was just her and Linda there pulling so tightly across her chest she was sure it would suffocate her. 

Maze’s arms slid across the front of her body and up her bare arms, her darkly painted nails scratching along her smooth skin.

“It’s like-- I can feel them.. Under my skin.. Clawing at me, trying to find a way out.. Like bugs.. “

“Landon makes you feel that way?” 

Maze focused her dark eyes on her friend, a pain screaming behind them that was hard to miss as she nodded silently. 

“Why?”

Maze shrugged. “You tell me. You’re the doctor.”

“A human doctor” Linda corrected her, “It’s not like I went to med school for celestials.. There isn’t a handbook for this--” Linda cocked her head, “There’s not, right?”

A rough laugh rolled from Maze’s lips, “Ask Amenadiel”

Linda’s mouth curved into a smile, “I think he’s a little busy right now” 

A thick silence settled over them like a blanket, both lost in their own thoughts as to what this all could mean. 

“He’s going to have the same questions though” Linda finally confessed without realizing, as she remembered Amenadiel’s face from earlier. “Do you think he’s going to leave again?”

Linda’s voice cracked as she spoke. She didn’t want Amenadiel to leave. She was used to having him around, and even though they weren’t officially together, they were still raising a son as a team, and Linda didn’t think she would be able to do it without him. 

Linda took another deep breath while Maze remained silent.

There was so much going on, so much to think about, and as much as Linda wanted to worry about it, she just couldn’t. She needed to put her professional hat on. It wasn’t the time for her own worries to seep through. Especially not ones that weighed so little in comparison.

“I think you need to talk to Lucifer” 

Maze scoffed. “Fat chance.”

Linda turned her body so that her knees pressed against the outside of Maze’s thigh. Linda slid her fingers over her friend’s hand, taking it warmly against her palm. “Maze--”

The demon pulled away and jumped up from the couch, crossing her arms stiffly across her chest. “Don’t--” Maze was shaking at this point. “Those things I said.. They were manipulations.. Nothing more--”

“See, I don’t think so Maze” Linda countered, pushing in the best way she knew how. “Those things you were feeling, the things you said, they were very real.”

“Stop”

Linda unfolded herself from the couch and stepped back into Maze’s space. Something clicked in the doctor’s mind as she watched her friend struggle. “What if Landon’s abilities are like Lucifer’s?”

Maze stopped. “What do you mean? Like desire? Why would I desire this?!”

Linda shook her head. “No-no.. Not desire.. Something else.. Something more human..”

“Then why the hell would it affect me Linda? I’m a demon. No soul remember”

Maze brushed off her feelings so quickly that Linda hesitated to continue. 

Since she had known her friend, there had been tremendous growth in her, and it pained Linda to think that Maze only saw herself as ‘just a demon’ still. Sometimes it felt like Maze was more human than some of her actual human clients, but any time she tried to bring it up, Maze would act offended. Usually it made Linda’s head spin, but the need to push that narrative tonight seemed too important to drop. 

“You know I don’t believe that Maze. I’ve never believed that.”

Maze rolled her eyes. “Ever the positive one aren’t you?”

Linda sighed. This avenue of discussion was going to need to be pinned for another time. The outburst Maze had earlier was more pressing, mostly because if it couldn’t be controlled, it could happen in a place less private than Linda’s house, and that just wasn’t something they needed to add on top of everything else. 

“I think your body is trying to tell you something Maze. And somehow, Landon seems to have this ability to draw it out, the same way Lucifer draws out desires.”

Maze scoffed again. 

“This thing with Lucifer.. The feelings you have towards him.. The pain you are feeling… I think it’s all connected..”

Linda reached out to brush Maze’s shoulder, offering the gentlest touch possible, trying to be more of a friend, than a therapist. “If you just talk to him..”

“No” Maze swiped at Linda’s hand, pushing it off her. “I need to get out of here.”

“You could stay”

Maze’s eyes lifted towards the bedrooms. A shiver ran through her spine as the image of Landon’s wings violated her mind once again, the rage simmering just under the surface. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth as she tried to wipe her mind clean from the disrupt. “I have a job to do. Humans to hunt. Demon things” 

Maze’s voice was almost a growl at this point, and everything in her body tightened as she attempted to bury the trespassing weaknesses. 

Sighing with resignation, Linda nodded. “Ok”

She wasn’t going to get much else out of Maze tonight, and they both knew it. Maze wasn't a client, and Linda wasn't her doctor right now. 

“Are you going to stay at Chloe’s tonight?” Linda asked instead, a question that seemed innocent enough, but one that held an unmentioned amount of care deep within the words.

Maze laughed, “I plan on being as far away as possible from--” but she stopped herself, biting down on her tongue as she rethought her response. 

“Yeah, I’ll be at Decker’s” she finally answered, reaching behind to feel the cool steel of her blades against her palms. “But after I go hunting”


	11. As Long As Your Heart Still Beats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For my Lucifer readers, this chapter is *mostly* a Hope and Landon chapter (Deckerstar will be next though!) but I would recommend not skipping as there is storyline laced throughout.

Landon sat on the edge of the queen bed with his elbows on his knees and his head cradled in his hands. “I fucked up Hope” He said through gritted teeth, his voice muffled by his own smothering palms. 

Before Hope could even respond, he jumped up and threw his hands in the air. “I mean, what even was that?” 

“Hey, hey” Hope was at his side instantly, her palms sliding up and cradling his cheeks, “Look at me”

Landon’s entire body was shaking uncontrollably, but the warmth from her hands and the love that seeped through her gentle touch soothed him more than anything else ever could. 

“Breathe” she whispered, the tips of her thumbs running along the arch of his cheekbones as her fingers slipped into the sweaty curls pasted against the side of his head. 

He wrapped his hands around her wrists, no attempt to pull her away, but just needing to feel his hands against her skin. 

“What if I hurt someone Hope?” His lips trembled as he closed his eyes against the thought, and as much as he didn’t want to let go, his knees felt weak, and the gnawing pit of shame sunk heavily into his stomach. His grip faltered, and his nails scraped against her delicate skin. 

“You won’t. You can’t. Landon--” Hope’s eyes grew with concern as Landon’s breathing picked up, his chest sinking with every gasp, every ragged intake of air he could manage stifling his voice, and lining his eyes with scalding tears. 

She moved her hands from his face to the back of his head, getting a firmer grasp on him so she could pull his face closer and press her forehead to his. “Landon, baby, please--” she begged, her voice raising in mild panic. “Listen to me-- you are not that person. You are kind, and loving, and could never hurt anyone”

“Did you see the way she looked at me Hope? Did you see the fear in her eyes? The hatred?”

Hope swallowed back a lungful of air as she shook her head softly, “That wasn’t--” her voice shook, “that wasn’t you.. You weren’t yourself”

Landon’s hands dropped from around her wrists and fell to his sides. He sighed and turned from her grasp. “But it was Hope. It was”

“No Landon,” Hope countered, “Whatever is going on is because of us going through that portal--” Hope paused for a moment so she could wrap her arms around his waist and press her cheek between his shoulder blades, “You are not the monster here.”

“Then why do I feel like one?”

Hope shrugged, not really sure how to comfort him. She knew how he was feeling. She had felt the same way for so long, especially after she had been infected by the Hollow. Her actions had been the domino effect to her parents’ death, and there wasn’t a day that went by that she didn’t question if she was doing enough to make amends. Who was she to try to convince him of something that she can’t even forgive in herself?

“Chloe thinks I’m a demon” she blurted out without thinking, her mind lost in wandering thoughts as the heat from his back seeped into her pressed cheek. She closed her eyes against his familiarity, feeling beyond grateful that at least they had each other through all of this. 

There had been a time a little while ago when she thought she had lost him forever, and the anguish from her lingering grief felt more suffocating with each passing day. She had fought to find him again,even though everyone tried to convince her to stop, never truly giving up even when all the odds were stacked against her, in the same way she knew he would have fought for her. But even after she got him back, that loss was still so fresh in her mind and her heart, that as much as she tried to take it day by day, she couldn’t help the icy cold fear that entangled around her spine whenever Landon wasn’t close by.

Landon’s entire body stiffened. “What?”

Hope lifted her head from his back as his hands pushed hers away so he could turn and face her. 

“Why would she think that?”

Hope bit on her lower lip as she shrugged. “It would make sense Lan,” she finally said, her voice low and eyes downcast. “I mean, my loss of powers, your wings.. this _feeling_ inside of me, like I don’t belong here..”

“And what part of that makes you a demon?” 

“I--” but Hope didn’t have a solid answer, and it's not like she could use a gut feeling as solid proof. Besides, Chloe wasn’t sure, not really, and without any actual real evidence, it was nothing but words. 

“It doesn’t.” Hope amended, “It was just a guess. But I don’t know if there is any way to prove it.. It’s not like I have wings or anything..”

Landon flashed a half smile at her but fell flat half way through. Instead, his brows pinched together as whatever thought danced through his mind froze the attempt at happiness. 

“What if--” but Landon hesitated, unsure how to say what was on his mind. He turned his head so he could look at himself in the long mirror hanging up near the door. He twisted his waist and arched his shoulders in a way that he could see his back, as if his wings would magically appear if he thought about it hard enough. But nothing happened, and the only thing that filled his vision was the dark blue t-shirt he had on, and Hope’s guarded eyes staring back at him.

“Do you think there’s a way to stop them from coming out?”

Hope frowned. “I mean- I don’t know.. Is that really what you want though?”

Landon sighed deeply, and shook his head. “I thought I wanted them... But, if the cost of having the wings is hurting other people--”

“But you didn’t hurt me.. Or Chloe.. Or even Maze, Landon. Not really.”

“Lucifer cut his wings off you know-- I mean, in the comics at least... Maybe I should--”

“NO!” Hope cried, “That’s not an option.”

“Then what is Hope?!” Rage seethed in Landon’s chest, his hands clenched into fists, his nails digging into the soft tissue of his palms. “What is?” 

He was on the edge of a breakdown, his entire chest quacked as he struggled to breathe. Tears peppered his eyes as desperation for answers swallowed him whole. 

Hope closed the gap between the two of them, and placed her hands on his chest, her fingers spread out to cover more space. 

“You told me when we first got here that we have to trust people. You were right Landon. It’s the only way we are going to get home. But we also have to believe that whatever happened to us happened for a reason. Your wings aren’t a mistake. I believe in that, Landon. I believe in _you_ ”

Landon pulled her fingers through his, making fists with their hands before pulling them back to his chest. “I don’t want to hurt you”

The ache in Landon’s voice, and the deep despair in his eyes, told her that it wasn’t the wings he was talking about anymore. The pain he was feeling extended far beyond their recent crisis. 

Her heart had been broken more times than he could count. Each loss she experienced, each death she mourned, took something out of her. A small sliver of her soul that blackened and withered with every grieving breath. Pieces of a puzzle that darkened and shriveled day by day, until it no longer fit so neatly into the slot it fell from. 

He didn’t want to leave her. Not again. Whether it was by choice or not, he was still a prisoner of fate, of a power even greater than himself, and yet he carried that guilt with him, a weight so heavy he could feel the weariness deep within his bones. 

If he was the one with powers now, if the torch had now been passed off to him, would he be able to handle it as gracefully as Hope always did? Was he strong enough to be the hero?

Hope wanted to say he wouldn’t ever hurt her again. That she would never feel the aching loss of his presence, or the cold, grey ash of his skin. 

She would never tell him that every time he died, she had carried his body somewhere safe, but with every step came hard long slashes of agony that scarred her so deeply, those wounds would never heal. 

She never knew if that last smile he wore or the kiss they shared was the only warmth she would ever feel from him again. 

Would she even be able to remember the way his hand brushed her cheek, or the way his eyes sparkled with light when he looked at her?

Would his laugh eventually fade the same way that flowers wilted? 

She never knew if that life was going to be his last, and so she couldn’t find it in her to respond.

She wanted to comfort him with the right words, to tell him that she would be ok, that _they_ would be ok, but nothing she said would make it the truth. She had been hurt. Deeply hurt. And he couldn’t promise her that he wouldn’t die on her again, because their fates were always going to be intertwined, they were always going to be doomed. Their love, as strong as it was, wasn’t enough to offer them a safety net in this life. 

But, even with the odds stacked against them, both knew that they wouldn’t ever give up fighting for each other. 

With the dark came the light. With the bad came the good. No matter what obstacle stood in their way, they would do their best to overcome it. 

Not even death could truly take that away from them. 

“Landon-” Hope breathed, their fists pressed tightly over his heart, the familiar thump always bringing her a sense of calm. She peeled one hand from his so she could lay her palm flat against his chest, “As long as your heart still beats, you could never hurt me.”

She felt his deep sigh under her fingertips as his chest rose and fell with deliberate breaths as he chose his next words wisely. 

“If we stayed here, my heart would never stop again”

His eyes remained on hers as he spoke, knowing the weight behind what he said. 

“But is that a price we are willing to pay when we don’t know what I am, or what I’m capable of?”

Hope pinched her brows together as she tried to respond, but found that the words just wouldn’t cross her lips. All her fears would be solved if they stayed. They would be able to be together, and they would be safe from Malivore. With Landon gone from their world, their friends would be safe too. 

But it wasn’t only about him. And he knew it. It was the one thing he had left unspoken, but not because it wasn’t important. It was perhaps, in his mind, the most important thing of all. 

“I--” but Landon shook his head at her, knowing that she wanted to say she didn’t care, but he knew that wasn’t the truth, because he knew her. Better than anyone else ever did. 

“The changes here.. The refabrication of our souls, of who we were always meant to be.. Your powers.. Staying here would mean you would stay human. And then we would be in the same loop, just in a different world. And I am not as strong as you, Hope. Powers or not.”

“But you are” Hope countered, earning another shake of the head from him. 

“If I had lost you, the same way you had lost me--” Landon’s words were choked off as the emotions crashed through him like waves of an ocean. “I can’t lose you Hope--”

“You won’t” Hope argued, the anger simmering just under the surface. 

“You can’t promise that. Just like I can’t. Don’t you see? We’re stuck either way”

Hope stepped away from him, and wrapped her arms around herself. “Why are we even talking about this Landon?” 

“Because we need to, Hope! We haven’t had a chance to talk about what being here means! How it affects us! Or--” but Hope’s voice rose above his own. “Or the fact that you are an angel-- and I’m.. “ but she couldn’t finish and Landon raised a knowing brow in her direction. 

“Exactly.” He replied, crossing his own arms over his chest. “I can see how much it hurts you, Hope. Losing your powers, being human.. You don’t have to hold it together for me.”

He pulled his arms out so he could reach for her again. “I know how this feels”

Hope let him embrace her, laying her head against his chest and closing her eyes, sucking in deep breaths. “I know you do”

“I’m sorry” His hands rubbed her back soothingly, his fingers tangling in her long hair with every pass. 

“For what?”

Landon shrugged, as though he couldn’t say, or didn’t want to, because then it would make it real. And he really didn’t want to lend a voice to his fears, or what they could mean if he said them out loud.

Hope lifted her head, tilting it up to Landon’s so she could look him in the eyes. 

“Don’t do that”

“Do what?”

“Act like what happened to you is a mistake. It isn’t, Landon. I know it isn’t. The same way I know that you would never hurt someone, and that somehow, those wings are meant to help people.. The same way you helped me”

Landon cocked a brow at her, a sly smile curving the corners of his lips, questioning her. 

Hope laughed, allowing the feeling to wash over her, and drown out the fear screaming inside her head. “Not like that” she teased, swiping at him. 

Landon chuckled, feeling a little bit of the weight lift off his shoulders. “You really think so?”

Hope nodded. “I really do” 

She took her hands and wrapped them around his waist, pressing herself up against his body until there wasn’t a space to breath between them. 

Their breath mixed as their noses touched, both staring into each other’s eyes as Hope danced light fingers up Landon’s spine, stopping in between his shoulder blades. “Is it-?” she breathed out, her lips just barely brushing his. “Yeah” he whispered, swallowing back the knot in his throat. 

She carefully and slowly pressed her palms flat against his skin, before waving them out away from where they rested, her thumbs pressing against the apex of his shoulder blades, massaging as she explored. 

A shiver ran through his spine as his back tingled with a feeling he had never experienced before. 

“Take this off?” Hope asked, her voice barely a whisper, tugging at his shirt from underneath, before letting her hands fall to his waist and curling the hem of the shirt under her fingers. 

She carefully peeled off the shirt, throwing it off to the side without any thought, her only focus on Landon. She guided his hips with her hands, making him turn so that his back was facing her. 

She smoothed her palms over the small of his back, tracing her hands up his spine until they were back in their original space between his shoulder blades. 

The small jagged scars from his childhood peppered his otherwise smooth skin, the tiny burns memorialized forever, reminding Hope just how much Landon had endured in his life, and even more proof in her eyes that he was stronger than he gave himself credit for. 

She touched each and every burn, trailing a finger along his skin, like a connect the dots, drawing a picture in her head about a little boy, with a mop of dark curls, crying and bruised, battered and torn, marked by someone meant to love him, but only showed him hatred instead.

He flinched at her touch, an agony inside tearing him apart, unsure of how to associate the loving touch of her hands, and the hellish memories of his scars. 

But the more she caressed him, the less he wanted to pull away, and by the time she had replaced her fingers with her lips, the sickening feeling of those past memories were nothing more than a swallowed emotion, pushed deep within his mind, locked away with a key only Hope had access to. 

She kissed each and every burn, bringing a healing to them that he had never felt before. 

He could feel his wings vibrate with electricity as her touch and her kiss deepened, and it took every ounce of strength within his mind to not give in to the warmth that spread all throughout his body. 

“Hope?” He moaned, as his body trembled. “I--” but his words were cut off by her mouth as she spun him around so fast, he had to grab onto her for balance. 

Words and fears forgotten, Landon allowed himself to fall into the passion, as they crashed together, unbridled and in desperate need just to feel normal for once. 

They always had tomorrow, Landon thought, as he pulled her onto the bed. 

* * *

Hope sat up suddenly, Landon’s shirt sticking to her chest as the sweat dripped from her feverish body. Landon was still asleep, his face turned away from her, his chest pressed against the bed, his shoulders exposed. 

Giant orange wings covered Hope like a blanket, the feathers glowing with a faint shimmering flame. 

“Landon?” she screeched out, her voice catching in her throat, the sound stifled in the heat of the room. 

When he didn’t wake up, she stretched out a hand to gently nudge his shoulder, but found it impossible to touch him without her hand somehow going through the flames crackling against her heavy breaths. She frowned as she tried to think of a solution. 

Screaming would only wake up everyone else in the house, and she really didn’t want to do that, especially with what had happened last night. 

“Landon,” she whispered again, taking her foot and softly kicking him so as not to startle him. 

When he still didn’t wake up, she sighed with frustration. 

Hope wondered how long his wings had been out, and how long they had been on fire, and why she wasn’t affected by anything more than sweating profusely. 

Curiosity getting the better of her, she lifted a hand up to the closest feathers, swallowing back a tiny flutter of fear before pushing her fingertips over the flames, like one would with a candle, and was greatly surprised that the fire not only didn’t burn her, but conformed around her skin like a warm electric blanket, encasing her in a cocoon of flames. 

Fear subsided, she softly stroked the large glowing feathers, reveling in the soft downy feel of them against her skin. They were warm, the fire within them almost making them feel like they were alive, and the more she explored, the more she calmed. Like the feathers ate away at her hidden worries, smothering the oxygen within them, suffocating them until they fizzled out and died. 

All the anguish she felt, all the despair she had buried was embraced instead, every lick of the flame circling around her body, smoking out the pain, the sadness, the ache that had settled so deeply in her bones that it was now a part of her.

Being near Landon had always given her a sense of peace, like they were two broken pieces of the same soul, and it wasn’t until they found each other that they were whole.

But this-- this was like she was drowning in Heavenly Light, and all her seams were being ripped apart so all the sadness could be drained, and then stitched back together, whole and brand new. 

As she closed her eyes to the warmth, and her hands dug deeper into the feathers, she fell into a fiery daze and all she wanted was to succumb to the fire, but the wings were jerked away as Landon woke, and was terrified to find the orange glow in Hope’s eyes as she reopened them. 

“Hope?!” He cried in a soft whisper, as he grabbed her shoulders, shaking her out of it. “I am so sorry” 

She blinked her azure eyes at him, feeling somewhat irritated that he had put his wings away, “For what?”

“For--- “ Landon seemed surprised, “For my wings, Hope.. Did they hurt you?” He looked over her body, checking for scorch marks, not hiding his surprise when he couldn’t find any. 

Hope wrapped a hand around his wrist, “Landon- listen to me” she said, bringing his hand to her lips and kissing his knuckles. “I’m not hurt, you didn’t hurt me”

“But-- the wings--”

“Landon…” A smile perched upon Hope’s lips with ease, “They were beautiful-- and they made me feel.. “ Hope paused, searching for the right words, “I think they were healing me.. I can’t describe it. It was like.. I was being reborn”

Landon was at a loss for words. 

Hope cupped his face in her hands and pulled close so she could kiss him softly. “I promise you that everything is ok. Let’s just go back to sleep”

She kissed him one more time and then waited for him to lay down, so she could curl up against him, her head resting on his chest. He gently caressed her hair, while the quiet lull of his tenderness allowed her to drift off back to sleep.

* * *

Landon leaned against the kitchen counter watching out through the window as the sun just started to peek out from behind the edge of the skyline. 

He was so lost in thought that he didn’t hear the scuffle of Amenadiel’s footsteps make their way from Charlie’s room, down into the kitchen. “The baby didn’t wake you, did he?” 

Landon jumped at the sound of the deep voice, and his back rippled as his wings pressed from within. It took everything in him to keep them contained, and the strain from his effort didn’t go unnoticed as sweat beaded his forehead. 

“Amenadiel, no” Landon said breathlessly, eying the angel and his baby. “I couldn’t sleep”

Landon swallowed back the knot in his throat, his chest heaving with a weighted sigh as he did so. 

“You want to talk about it?” The angel bounced the baby softly in his arms, as he grabbed a premade bottle from the fridge, placing it on the counter before grabbing the kettle to heat up some water. 

Charlie hummed with content, not a peep coming from his small lips as his meal was prepared. 

“He wasn’t crying--” Landon said without thought as he watched the baby. 

“Hmm?” Amenadiel worked effortlessly and quickly, and it wasn’t long before the bottle was ready and in Charlie’s hungry mouth. 

“You asked if he woke me--but he wasn’t crying”

“Oh-” Amenadiel stared at him blankly, taking a few moments to settle himself before speaking again. “He usually eats around this time, and I don’t sleep much..” His words trailed off as painful memories flooded his mind. “Anyways,” he added, brushing off his own thoughts, “Let’s go back to you, and why you can’t sleep”

Landon looked over Amenadiel’s shoulders, towards the bedrooms, his eyes searching the dark quiet of the house. 

“I think they’re still asleep” Amenadiel answered, as though he could read Landon’s mind. 

Landon ran his fingers along his other arm, scratching lightly, leaving long red marks as he nodded absentmindedly. “Yeah, good--ok”

“Landon-- I might not be a mind reader, or draw out desires like my brother, but I am someone you can talk to-- help you..” Amenadiel paused, “I know I acted off earlier, I was just--surprised..”

Landon shook out of his daze and truly looked at the Angel in front of him. “Right.. Ok.. well.. It's just.. What if I’m not cut out for this responsibility?”

Amenadiel took a few breaths, thinking as he gently rocked Charlie in his arms, “My Father doesn’t do things without reason Landon”

Landon sighed, “But I’m not from this world.. Your father had nothing to do with my powers”

“Now see, that I don’t believe. The world is far bigger than any of us realize.. You are the proof of that.. But God does see all, knows all.. So you are one of his children, just as much as I am, regardless if this is your world or not.”

“You really think so?”

Amenadiel brought his free hand to Landon’s shoulder and patted him softly. “I know so. And I think that everything happens for a reason.. So you and your wings-- are exactly where you are meant to be”

Landon snickered. “Everything happens for a reason?”

Amenadiel nodded, “Well, yeah. Not every path laid out for us is going to be a straight one, nor is it going to be an easy one-- but that doesn’t mean we should stop putting one foot in front of the other. Every choice is hard, and I’ve learned from my time here that some steps are more painful than others, but the best thing that we can do is move forward and trust in the process.” 

“Do you really think I can do this?”

Amenadiel lifted his dark eyes to Landon, and smiled. “I know you can”

“But you don’t even really know me”

“I don’t need to. I’ve seen the way that girl looks at you. And I trust in Chloe, and in Linda. If they trust you, then that’s all I need. Who knows, maybe we will all learn something in the process-- you certainly got under Maze’s skin”

Landon blushed, “Yeah.. I think Hope may have figured out something about that”

Amenadiel’s ears perked up, “Oh? How so?”

Landon looked away, embarrassed. “I kind of, well, sort of.. I unfurled in my sleep” Landon blurted out, the words stringing together.

Amenadiel couldn’t help but laugh at the boy’s shame, as though it was something to the equivalent of a pre-teen boy. “It happens” he replied, not really sure how to soothe the new angel.

“Well anyways,” Landon continued, “I woke up to Hope’s eyes glowing orange, and parts of her body literally on fire, but--not on fire at the same time-- if that makes sense”

Landon shook his head at the memory, “I thought it was hurting her.. But it was the opposite.. She said it was healing her.. Like she was being reborn--whatever that means”

“Interesting” 

“That’s it? That’s all you have to say?” Landon threw his hands up, exasperated. 

“I’m not really sure what else to say. I don’t have the answers you want-- but I might be able to find them.. “

“You can?” 

Amenadiel nodded. “If anyone has all the answers, it's my Dad”

“Dad-- you mean…” Landon pointed up towards the ceiling, motioning with his finger. “God?” he croaked out, his face blanching. 

“That’s exactly who I mean” Amenadiel said with a smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> All comments are welcomed and appreciated <3


End file.
